The Phantomhive Ward
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: Against his better judgement, Ciel takes in a street child as a ward. Why? Because he is a father who needs a child to love and she needs a father to love her. Picture by MyChemicalDana from Deviantart
1. Chapter 1

The ultimate climax of the story part two.

* * *

She looked on from her dark alley watching noblemen and women walking past her. She glared as they talked about their rich and perfect lives, they always say that they felt blessed from God but they ignored her when she would beg for a decent gold coin, sometimes they would spit on her. Getting a sort of thrill seeing the sad face the delicate child showed afterwards.

'Does God bless the selfish?' the little five year old thought with deep bitterness.

It was starting to snow, England was famous for that and for the unforgiving cold which wasn't good, the girl wrapped her tattered, grimy shawl around her shoulders and tucked her pale knees under her chin.

She saw a boy no older than fifteen walking near her alley, he had on a top hat, silk dark blue clothes and he carried a walking stick with the handle in the shape of a skull, she then noticed a tall man in black walking behind him. From her perspective, he must be a butler; meaning that they must have money.

"Kind sir," She asked quietly uncurling a hand that was keeping the shawl in place,"Would you spare a coin for this poor unfortunate child? So that she may live to see another day?"

'Why botha. This one'll be the same as the others.'

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Phantomhive family had just finished his stroll in the city although he never liked being around other people, he hated the bustle and hustle of those who wanted nothing but more money and the usual gossip. He was preparing to go home when he heard the smallest voice he had ever heard.

"Kind sir, would you spare a coin for this poor unfortunate child? So that she may live to see another day?"

Both he and Sebastian turned to an alleyway and saw a small child who looked like she was about four or five, she had pale, pale, pale blond hair that was messy, a tattered shirt and pants, her feet were bare and had bandages wrapped around the ankles and arches, and she had dark blue eyes. She was covered in thin layers of grime and dirt, very unsightly to a noble born man like Ciel. The small child fully expected him to brush her off, like so many others have done before and just waited for the usual insults to come.

"Sebastion," He called on his faithful butler.

Said demon bowed his head," Yes Master?"

"Give the girl some money," He walked off while the butler gave the girl two gold coins .

The little girl was surprised but made a small smile,"Thank you kind sir, may God save the Queen."

* * *

On the ride home, Ciel began to think about the child who had asked for money, what was a street child doing in the rich part of the country anyway?

Later in his study he still had the image of that child, the way she looked at him. They didn't sparkle of a child's innocence like normal children instead they looked like she gave up on the world and when she begged, she didn't have any hope whatsoever, as if she was expecting him to walk by.

"Young master?"

The teen was brought back from his thoughts and saw Sebastian with his night tea.

"Sebastian," Ciel said in his authoritative voice," Go back to the country and find that girl. Bring her to me, alive and unharmed."

The demon rose an eyebrow but simply said," Yes sir."

* * *

The young girl shivered as the snow began to pile over her tiny body, the shawl was damp from the snow and it made her already freezing body shiver even more. Her stomach growled with wild hunger as she used the gold coins she received to buy some bread and cheese but it wasn't enough since she gave some of it to the cats that lived in her alley. She curled up tighter when the harsh cold winds grew stronger and more painful. Her hair froze and it started to make her a tad sleepy, her bare feet were numb as were her hands. Before she could find a place for shelter, mainly a crate or a tarp that sometimes kept the cold away, she heard footsteps approach her, she wanted to get away but her weak and half frozen body refused to move. The footsteps were coming closer until a lone figure stood in front of her, the child-still trembling- looked up at the person and immediately recognized him as the butler from before.

"You poor dear," He said in emotionless worry, he knelt to her eye level and cupped her cheek," You're chilled to the bone."

The child flinched at the touch but was too cold to react," Are you a grim reaper?"

Sebastian smirked," No child, I'm simply one hell of a butler."

He took of his coat and draped it on the child as he scooped her up.

'She's almost frozen solid,' He thought to himself.

The girl was taken by surprise when she was wrapped by the coat and scooped up by the man, that coat was warm from the body heat, it warmed her body in so many ways. All she remembered next was being placed in a warm carriage before falling asleep

* * *

"Young master I have brought the child as you asked," Sebastian said calmly holding the small child who was sleeping.

Ciel was reading some important documents but he nodded in acknowledgement," Good, bathe her and put her in the guest room at once."

The butler nodded and left leaving the boy in his thoughts.

'What in God's name am I thinking?'

* * *

The little girl groaned a bit when she started to wake up from her fainting spell, she was expecting to wake up on her spot in the alley; drenched to the bone from the snow and hungry for food. Instead she woke up in a large room with elegant decorations, she then realized that she was in a bed, a very warm bed with plush blankets and a soft pillow. She had to be dreaming or maybe she finally gave in to the cold and died, whatever it was she liked it.

She sunk back into the covers and fell back asleep when the door opened and someone walked in like a shadow.

"Young lady it is time to wake up," Sebastian said calmly with a smile on his face opening the curtains to let the sun in.

The little girl made a soft groan and opened her eyes, she saw a tall man in black standing by the bed, he made a small bow.

"My apologies miss for waking you but my master wishes to talk to you."

The little girl just stared at him but nodded, she pushed the covers off her body and noticed that she wasn't wearing her normal clothes but a long sleeved nightgown and white stockings, being a five year old she was smart so she guessed that the butler must've redressed her.

"I've prepared a light breakfast for you since it must've been a while since you have eaten a decent meal," the demon said as he poured some tea for the child.

He gave the cup to the girl who took it cautiously and began to drink it.

"Earl grey," She mumbled and drank it again.

Sebastian smiled and picked up the girl to change her into suitable clothes. When he was done, the child now wore a dress and laced up boots, her hair was combed and her face was clean. He led her out of the room and brought her to the dinning room where Ciel and the other servants were, she was seated on the right side of him. A plate of Bread, rolls, toast, muffins, boiled eggs, bacon, and sausages were placed on the table making the girl look at it, this was his definition of a light meal?

Ciel noticed the small child hesitation," Eat child."

She flinched at the snappiness of the mans voice and looked at him with big teary eyes.

Ciel sighed,"Sorry just eat or the food will all be wasted."

"Aww what a cute little girl," Finny the gardner said as he reached to pat the girls head, only to have Sebastian grab the girl before the hand could touch her. As a result Finny's hand shot right through the chair, the little girl's eyes almost popped out.

"I just had the chairs redone," The butler said setting the child down and pulling the chair out of the way to acquire a new one.

"Where am I?" the child muttered to herself as she was sat on a new chair, she looked at the food and with her hands grabbed a muffin and began to nibble at it. Ciel eyed the girl and noticed that she was not familiar with silverware as she kept using her hands to grab the food, even the hot foods.

"What is your name," He asked sipping his tea.

The girl stopped eating and stared at the man and mumbled," Rosella."

That was all she said and continued to eat although she looked sick when she tried to eat more food.

"Sebastian, take her back to bed," The young master ordered.

"As you wish sir," the demon bowed and led the child out of the dining room, she looked confused as of why he said that all of a sudden.

"The young master noticed you were looking quite ill, he doesn't like seeing his guests sick," Sebastian said as if reading her thoughts but she suspected something else.

As she was redressed into sleeping clothes the butler left, young Rosella began to wonder if she was dreaming, as she did she fell right back asleep.

_'Take the child and run.'_

_'Papa help.'_

_'Rosella!_'

Rosella jolted awake from her nightmare with a jolt in her tiny body, she trembled as she tried to shake it away the door opened to reveal both Sebastian and Ciel. The man in black carried a tray with a bowl filled with broth while the boy with the eye patch had some papers in his hands.

"Rosella, why were you in alley?" Asked Ciel.

Rosella was eating the broth after beung briefly taught by Sebastian on how to use a spoon when she was asked the question she shrugged.

"I don't remember..."

"Well then what do you remember?"

"Waking up there," she finished her broth and was given some water.

Ciel nodded and walked out of the room with his loyal butler following.

In the study the young master sat at his desk and began to write down some notes.

"Young master, what are you planning to do with this child?" Sebastian asked quietly.

Ciel sighed,"It is quite obvious, I'm taking her in as a ward. At least until we find out where she came from."

The demon made a simple nod,"As you wish sir."

"One more thing," Ciel said looking over his shoulder," Whatever she wants, you must obey her. That is an order."

Sebastian smirked and bowed before his master," As you wish sir."

* * *

"A... ward govna?" Rosella asked Ciel after she began to feel a little better after her sudden illness.

In fact she grew so ill that Ciel had to have a doctor come over to the manor to treat the girl, the doctor also noticed that the girl had chilblains on her hands and feet so he had to treat her for those.

Currently she was sitting in the Phantomhive study, her chair was in front of the dark desk. She wore a dress that Mey-Rin bought under the orders of Sebastian, it was just a simple long sleeved light blue dress the reached her mid shins and white stockings with brown laced up boots. Her hair that used to be long had to be cut because it was tangled beyond compare, even Sebastian couldn't get the brush to go through it without the child crying from the pain(She ordered him to stop although she simply just said,"Please stop govna' "). It was now in a boyish style.

Ciel nodded,"Yes, I am going to take you in as a ward until we can find out how you ended up in that alley in the first place."

Rosella tilted her little head," I've been there my 'ole life, no one eva took the time to notice me."

The teen sighed," That's not what I meant, street children never venture to this part of England without being sent to an orphanage."

Explaining to a five year old was rather difficult but from the looks of it, Ciel noticed that Rosella was understanding every word he was saying to her.

"Alright govna'."

Both Ciel and Sebastian slightly cringed at the girl's speech pattern.

"During the time you will be staying here, my butler Sebastian," He motioned to the man in black beside him," He will be your tutor, he will teach how to read and write."

"Aren't I going to be with you?" Little Rosella asked.

Ciel sighed," Sometimes but not now."

The little girl grew sad, she liked this man who brought her home. He seemed nice but sad.

"Miss Rosella," Sebastian said with a small bow," The master forgot to inform you that your lessons start now so will you kindly follow me to the library?"

Rosella jumped off her chair and followed the man in a little scurry leaving Ciel to his thoughts.

_'Aren't I going to be with you?'_

That almost reminded him of how he would ask his predecessor the exact same thing and he would respond the exact same way. Ciel chuckled in amusement but began to read the letter Her majesty sent to him about recent murders and disappearances of street rats over the last three weeks.

"hey Sebastian?" Rosella asked the tall man as they walked the halls of Phantomhive Manor.

"Hm?" Was the only response she got.

"Whats wrong with the govna's eye?" She asked in her messed up dialect," Did 'e 'urt 'imself?"

The butler made a smile," In a way yes."

" 'ow did 'e?"

Sebastian stiffened a bit, he was told to never lie by the young master and he was also ordered to obey the little girl but then again, he wasn't ordered to not lie to her.

"There was an accident when he was young so it blinded him my dear."

Rosella piped," Oh alright govna'."

The butler twitched," When we start your lessons, I'm going to have to teach you how to talk like a proper young lady."

The little girl giggled," Sorry about the way I talk govna'."

The rest of the day was spent with Sebastian teaching Rosella how to speak clear sentences and so far she was making quick progress which surprised him.

"I have always loved learning," She said very clearly," I used to watch other children go to school from my alley and wish that I would go with them."

Sebastian made a small smile and gave the little girl a simple book and sat beside to point at the pages to help her read. As they did Ciel walked through the doors of the library.

"Sebastian, have the carriage ready at once."

The man nodded," As you wish sir."

"Were you going?" Rosella asked innocently with a tilted head.

Ciel looked at the girl,"It's official business by order of Her Majesty the Queen."

He turned to leave until he heard little feet run to him.

"Can I come with you?"

"No."

Rosella made a mad face," Why?"

Ciel glared back at her and knelt to her eye level but it was rather hard since she was very short for her age," Because it is too dangerous for a child."

"But you're child also and you get to go."

The earl twitched, for a five year she was rather blunt," Fine you can come," He stood up and walked out of the library with the girl following," Just don't get in the way."

"Yes sir."

They walked outside with Sebastian opening the door of the carriage holding the young master his cane and hat, he looked surprised when he saw Rosella but wrapped a shawl around her shoulders anyway.

"It's my shawl," She said happily, indeed it was but it was different. The taters were gone and it was cleaned, she forgot that it was light grey blue.

"Yes, I had it fixed while you were asleep," Ciel said as he sat down.

Rosella sat in front of him and smiled," Thank you Ciel. You know I would hug you but I can tell that you don't like being touched."

Ciel made a small chuckle as the carriage began to move but still he patted her head, in a very warm and affectionate manner that surprised him.

* * *

Up next!~! The final chapter!

JA ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Well here a short chapter, normally I would write a longer one but sadly I developed a writers block so I'm in need of deep help because I started to fall in love with this story big time.

* * *

"Ciel where are we going?" Rosella asked as she looked out the window of the carriage to look at the scenery of the country.

Ciel motioned the child to sit next to him, which she did.

"Rosella have you ever noticed some street children disappearing when you used to live in the streets?"

The little blonde child looked at him with a tilted head and then spoke," Well there was this one boy, he was a bad one in the bunch. I called him Bad Jack because he used to beat up a lot of people who had money, one day he disappeared when this weird man came and scolded him." She looked at Ciel who looked like he was concentrating on something," That's all I remember."

Ciel nodded and patted her head again," Good, that's all I really needed."

Rosella smiled up at him and sat back and relaxed.

'Bad Jack. Thats the name of the recent murdered child.' The earl thought to himself.

They made it to the city and walked to an unknown destination, Rosella started to stare at a little doll in a toy shop. Ciel noticed but focused on getting to the location, as they walked a women asked Ciel why on earth would he put a little boy in a dress. Needless to say, little Rosella looked at her reflection in the mirror patting her boyish style hair in sadness; the earl took pity on her and took her to a ribbon shop.

"Pick whatever color you like."

She chose a scarlet red ribbon which was now tied on top of her head.

* * *

"Hey thats my alley," Rosella piped pointing at the space between the buildings. She also saw a group of men poking around it.

"Don't worry it's only scotland yard," Sebastian said calmly as the trio walked to Commissioner Randall.

"Well if it isn't the queen's guard dog," The man said in an unflattering tone, he looked at Rosella," Who's the runt?"

"My ward," Ciel said calmly, unconsciously he placed an arm in front of the child as if to protect her.

"Well get her outta here, it's too dangerous for a child to be here."

Rosella looked at the man," But I used to live here."

Randall raised an eyebrow and was about to say something until the child ran to where the men were gathered. they were carrying the body of a child when she made to them only to have Sebastian grab her and carry her back.

"It would be wise if you didn't see," He told her calmly setting her next to Ciel.

The girl nodded and stood by her caretakers side.

"Well Sir Randall it appears that another child was found murdered," The earl of Phantomhive spoke calmly all the while making sure Sebastian had a grip on the child next to him to make sure she didn't go near the body again.

The Commissioner grunted but nodded in reply," Scotland yard is very capable of handling this on our own, we don't need Her Majesty's Dog to assist us."

Ciel smirked but turned to leave,"I'll inform you on further details, Sebastion, Rosella come."

As they left Randall noticed the girls name sounded familiar,"Rosella?" Then it hit him," OI wait."

The man ran up to the trio and attempted to grab the little girl. Sebastian was able to slap the hand away.

Rosella jumped and clung onto Ciels leg.

"Sir, is there a reason for trying to grab the young masters ward?" the butler said with his deep silky voice.

The commissioner pulled his hand back and pointed at the now scared child," That child is a witness to a murder."

* * *

"A witness to murder?" Ciel asked after he was seated in a room with the inspector.

Rosella was sitting on the floor playing a kitten along with a certain butler all the while she had a lollipop in her hand, given to her from Randall himself.

"Yes," The man pulled out some papers and gave them to the earl," Two years ago, a prostitute and her lover were found brutally murdered at an inn, the prostitute's three year old child was missing. According to the innkeeper the prostitute was never seen without her child and the child's name was Rosella."

Said child raised her head at the sound of her name but went back to play with a kitten before Ciel got up and picked her up, carrying her away from the feline. He sat her down next to him and began to ask her some questions but to Randall's utter disappointment, Rosella couldn't answer a single one, saying that she just could not remember anything from her past and that all she remembered was waking up in that alley.

That only made Randall a tad bit angrier," Young lady, your mother was brutally murdered do you at least care? How can you not remember?~!"

Rosella trembled at the scary man, he was scary and mean and from her five year old point of view he looked like a demon or a grim reaper. She clung onto Ciel who in turn glared at the inspector.

"Stop it, you're scaring her and besides she's been living in that God forsaken alley for quite sometime. How have you not noticed?" The boy snapped at the older gentleman before standing up while carrying the girl," I believe we are done here, Sebastian."

Said butler was not paying attention as he continued to play with the cute little black kitten.

"SEBASTIAN!~!"

Rosella covered her ears.

The demon snapped out of his happy thoughts and got up," Right, sorry master."

As they left Sir Randall spoke," lord Phantomhive."

The earl stopped and looked at the man.

"I've heard what had happened to you and your wife," he said very calmly yet he sounded a tad sad," You have my deepest condolences."

Ciel glared but nodded before leaving.

* * *

Well I'm done so if you have any ideas for this please review an idea or PM me.

R&R please

JA ^^


	3. Chapter 3

I hope it's to your liking ^^

* * *

Ciel sat in his carriage while little Rosella was seated in front of him, he looked angry which made the little girl curious. She wondered about this man who saved her.

"Umm..," She was nervous talking to him since he was mad and she knew full well not to try a person's patience.

Ciel saw that the child wanted to speak to him so almost immediately he calmed down and relaxed," is there something you want to say?"

Rosella gulped and spoke," What did that scary man mean about you and your wife Ciel?"

The Earl sighed but he knew that it was only a matter of time until it all came out," He was referring to my wife Elizabeth, we call her 'Lizzie', she had been my fiance ever since we were children. We should've been married when we turned eighteen but due to some events that happened last year, her mother insisted." Rosella saw that her caretaker twitched and shivered as soon as he said that," That we wed. Well last year she became pregnant."

"How did that happen?"

Ciel stiffened and spoke," You'll learn when you are older. Well as I was saying, she was pregnant but..."

The Earl sighed sadly when he thought of the day he lost the child he grew to love dearly before it was even born. That was when he finally understood how his aunt felt when she lost her child. After Lizzie recovered from her ordeal she made a contract with Sebastian as well even though Ciel warned what would happen if she sold her soul to a demon. She understood but she felt that she couldn't bear going to paradise knowing that her unborn child was there and she never got the chance to raise him.

Ciel was still in his thoughts when he felt tiny arms wrap around him, it was Rosella who saw that he looked sad. He sighed and patted her head, he was never one to be compassionate for children; probably the paternal instincts he never got the chance to use.

The carriage stopped and the door opened," Young master we have arrived."

Ciel and Rosella got out of the carriage and stood in front of a building, it was covered in cobwebs and decorated in coffins. The small child tried to read the sign despite the fact her reading was rustic.

"U-u-und-nd-e-r ta-k-k-k-k-k," She was stuck.

"Undertaker my dear," Sebastian said for her," He's an acquittance of my master and mistress. Mistress Elizabeth left the manor early to gather information on a case both she and my Master are working on."

Rosella nodded to show that she understood.

"But it seems that Lizzie is having a difficult time-"

Before Ciel could finish his sentence, the entire building shook as a wild laughter erupted. Rosella jumped and clung onto Ciel's leg.

"Never mind."

They walked in saw the reaper on the floor laughing like a madman while Lizzie sat there with a cheerful smile on her face. Even after going through a traumatic experience she was still able to smile. The contract seal was on her right eye like Ciel but it was hidden by a lock of hair as she deemed eye patches as un-cute for her. She heard the door open and smiled when she saw Ciel and Sebastian, she also saw Rosella whom she saw before leaving the manor. She was going to make her wear the most prettiest of dresses.

"oh Ciel," She piped," You're just in time, I finally made him laugh."

Rosella eyed the man, he had stitches all over his face. Wild silver hair and bizarre clothing.

"Hehehehe~ You 'ave a very funny wife Phantomhive," Undertaker said in gasps," 'ow do I owe the pleasure hm?"

The Earl sat by his wife while the child who was accompanying him sat on the floor, only to be picked up by the undertaker who eyed her. Rosella wasn't scared but curious, she tried to see his eyes only to be sat on by sat Ciel.

Ciel cleared his throat," Undertaker I understand that your recent customers were children. What pattern do they have?"

The former reaper sighed but he still smiled," Ah yes, the little small things that left this world too soon. I make sure they all look like the little angels they ought to be knowin' their lives," He pulled out a bone shaped cookie and began to nibble on them, he offered to his guests with Rosella being the only one to take one," A pattern you ask? They don't 'ave one except the fact they were killed in a fit of rage."

"A fit of rage?" Sebastian asked calmly.

With a nod The undertaker replied while holding a model of a person," Yes, they all look like someone was angry at them and hacked them all beyond recognition."

This earned a silent gulp from Rosella.

The Earl and Lady nodded while getting up to go back to the manor. Lizzie picked up the child and started to say how she was going to love to dress her up in pretty clothes, she left the building when the Undertaker became a bit more serious.

"Phantomhive. Is it wise to expose a child to your dangerous world?"

Ciel frowned," How I bring up my ward is none of your business and besides she wanted to come along."

He and Sebastian left and went to the carriage, the butler opened the door and Ciel walked to see the Elizabeth was still tenderly holding Rosella who fell asleep. The carriage moved until Ciel ordered Sebastion to stop, he got off and walked to a shop. He came out holding a little doll, the very same doll that Rosella was looking at not too long ago.

"My my young master, buying something for the ward are you?" The demon said in great amusement.

"Shut up," Ciel ordered with a blush.

The carriage was on the move again just as the sun was starting to set, bathing the world with it's beautiful golden glow. After the carriage made it to a halt at the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian opened the door to reveal the Earl and Lady sleeping soundly, Ciel had an arm wrapped around Lizzie's shoulders while the other arm was wrapped around both her and the child who was clutching on the doll that was just purchased.

The butler sighed," They choose now to fall asleep, not only is dinner not prepared but they will have difficulty falling asleep afterwards."

* * *

Such a sweet little ending and of course sebby would say that lol

R&R please

JA ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Just something I wanted to make will go back to the story plot after this ^^

* * *

Ever since Rosella could remember, she was just a common street child. She was three years old when she woke up in the cold dark alley in the middle of the night, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders with only a cotton nightgown on her tiny body. For almost two years she stayed there, surviving on stolen bread and drinking water from the rain or snow. Sometimes for shelter from the rain or snow she would sneak into a building for warmth but ever since seeing a lady in red hurt a woman there she had been too afraid to go back. During her time alone, Rosella would beg for money but every time she did, the people who saw her chose to ignore her calling her vulgar names or what not. She felt that no one would ever stop to help, no one in the entire world. Rosella lost all faith in humanity, she was going to die all alone in the alleyway, starving and cold.

But all of that changed when she meet the Earl of Phantomhive. At first he had his butler give her some coins, only for his butler to come back to retrieve her when she was at death's door that cold winters night. That was when Rosella woke up in the nice warm bed with new clothes, a butler in black coming in with tea, taking her to a place with food and taking her back when she was sick.

She was rather fond of Ciel, he looked sad and always had a serious face but whenever he saw her, he had a very small almost non existent smile. He was always kind to her, letting her play in his study as long as she was quiet and never made a mess, giving her small pats on the head every once and awhile and when he would think that no one was looking, Ciel would pick up the child and twirl around in circles just to hear her little laugh (although it has become very scarce ever since the servants and Lizzie walked in and saw the whole thing).

Rosella loved being with Lizzie, she loved her cheerful smile and the beautiful outfits Lizzie would put on her, she never could understand why the other servants and Ciel always cringed when they would see the girl walk around in a pretty pink dress with lots of bows and ribbons. She also liked learning how to wield a sword although sometimes Lizzie was a bit too rough when it got out of hand. Lizzie would make Ciel play London bridges with her and Rosella in

the study whenever the Earl had time off work.

She loved the Phantomhives very much, they gave her something she never experienced before and that was love and compassion. it was to the point where she viewed them as her own parents.

Little did she know that slowly but surely, both Ciel and Lizzie were starting to think of the child as their very own.

* * *

How sweet

R&R please

JA ^^


	5. Chapter 5

"Ciel another child was found murdered," Lizzie said calmly yet with a hint of sadness in her voice walking in the study," it was a seven year girl. She was found in the same alley as the other child."

The Earl sighed sadly, this case was really getting emotional for him for he was a father who never got the chance to be one but this was an order from her Majesty who was also a mother. This wasn't making any sense, according to the undertaker, all the children were killed as if someone had an untold amount of rage within him or her and always the victim would turn up in the alley. Rosella's alley, then it hit him, all of the murdered children always showed up in the very alley he found Rosella.

"Lizzie?"

"Yes, I notice it also," The blonde swordswoman said," Do you suppose that whomever this killer is, is after Rosella?"

Ciel nodded," Sebastian."

Said butler made his signature bow," Yes?"

"Bring Rosella now."

* * *

Little Rosella shivered as the bitter cold of the harsh winter assaulted her with it's cold caresses. She was back in her alley, dressed in tattered clothes and her shawl was the only thing to shield her from it all.

"Oh Ciel, I can't bear to see her like this," Lizzie whispered far away to her husband.

Ciel had her in a warm embrace," It will alright Lizzie, Rosella will be safe. I won't let anyone hurt her. And if she's in any real danger all she needs to do is call for Sebastian. We did order him to serve her as he serves us."

He almost sounded like a father, thought Lizzie. Both she and Ciel were dressed in common street clothes in an effort to disguise themselves, Lizzie even wore an eyepatch over her contract eye. They waited at a distance away from their foster child but not far where they couldn't see her. Sebastian was standing on the rooftop of a building to keep a close eye on his masters and ward.

Rosella shivered when she heard the footsteps of a person approach her calmly but menacingly,she showed no fear and put on a cold hard face(she learned it from Ciel).

The dark being stopped in front of her, it was a man in his early thirties or so wearing a long overcoat with a top hat, he smelled of tobacco.

"What's your name brat?" He asked in an unflattering tone.

The child glared at him," What's it to ya govna'?"

The man growled and pulled out a knife," Tell me your name!"

Rosella rolled her eyes although a hint of fear started to spark within her," It's Rosella, what of it?"

Just then the man trembled in delight," Rosella eh? Now I see it, you know little one I hunted for you for months."

The little girl looked at him in fear and before the man could swing the knife she ran. Ciel and Lizzie were just about to call Sebastion until Rosella did it herself, he came without a second to lose. He grabbed the man and held his arms back, the Earl and Lady made it to the scene with Rosella running to Lizzie.

"Are you responsible for the murders of the twelve children?" Ciel asked in his hard voice.

The man cackled which sent shivers down both Lizzie's and Rosella's spine.

"It was only a matter of time until I was caught," He purred," it's a shame I couldn't kill that bastard child before."

Lizzie grew enraged," What did little Rosella ever do to you, in fact what did the other children ever do?"

The man smirked," Those unlucky bastards did nothing wrong I simply wanted to kill them." His hat fell off revealing straight fair blonde hair, his bangs hid the rage in his eyes," But that girl, she's the daughter of my whore of a sister."

* * *

The next one will be a flashback

JA ^^


	6. Chapter 6

I'm trying to channel my inner author so bear with me BTW the man's name is Alexander. oh and Rosella is made aware of Sebastian being a demon

* * *

**My family consisted of only just me, my father, mother and of course my little sister by one year. Emily, she was blessed with our mother's beauty, pale skin with rosy cheeks, ebony hair that fell like a waterfall and deep blue eyes that looked as if she took the pieces of the sky. She was always elegant and refined, Father loved to buy her pretty clothes.**

**We were a wealthy family in Surrey because my Father ran a trading business. We lived a happy life, filled with laughs, joy and tranquility.**

**Until...**

_In a quiet library that was lit with a soft orange and red glow from the fire, a women with dignity and class in her appearance sat on a soft chair with a small book in her hand. She was at peace until her only daughter, the most precious thing in the world to her, ran in crying she wore a dress that was torn and her normally neat hair was in disarray._

_"Momma, Momma," She cried out to her mother._

_The women got up from her chair and ran to the eighteen year old who fell to her knees crying._

_"Emily my child what happened?" She asked with deep concern in her silky voice._

_Emily looked up at her mother and cried again," it was Papa.. He...He..."_

**My sister accused our dear Father of molesting her, I didn't believe her. I assumed she was making it up to get attention but Mother, she believed her and went on to publicly accuse him. our family business was dragged through the mud, we lost our house, our land and everything we ever owned. My father committed suicide due to the shame of being wrongfully accused, I couldn't find any work to support us and most of the time I would beat Emily for shaming us all. Then one day, she disappeared to London.,I heard she became a prostitute. I thought maybe she enjoyed spreading her legs like the slut she was, I didn't care.**

**But mother was overcome with grief of losing her daughter, I tried to reassure her that she had me.**

**But she slapped me calling me a traitor for not protecting Emily.**

**It was only six years later we went to London for medical treatment for mother who became ill. Coincidentally, I found out where my sister was living not too far from the hospital. I went to look for her, I was hoping that her life was in the gutter like mine, poverty-stricken, shaming herself by selling her body to strangers everyday; my soul fluttered with great excitement when I thought of this.**

_But it was as if God was laughing at me. Emily didn't look like a prostitute, instead she looked like a common women, smiling and holding a giggling child in her arms with a man's arm wrapped around her, he was smiling also._

_"Excuse me ma'am," Alexander asked an elderly woman nearby," Do you know that women with the child?"_

_The women with wrinkles looked at the happy family," Ah yes, that's Emily and her husband Andrew. The little girl is their child Rosella."_

**I soon found out that after Emily came to London, she meet the young owner of a local inn. They fell in love and married, those prostitution rumors were false. I went to mother to tell her the news of Emily but she was already dead, that was my breaking point. It's not fair, why? After all that had transpired? Why did she get a happy ending? Also, how dare she name that brat child after Mother? I knew I had to do something. Something just had to be done.**

_Alexander opened the door to the inn and watched as his sister and husband slept. With a deranged look on his face, he raised the knife and brutally stabbed his sister and Andrew to death, Emily woke up with a scream and looked to recognize her own brother._

_"Why...?" She said as the life drained from her._

_"Mama?" He heard a tiny voice call out._

_Alexander looked and saw the little child trembling at the sight of her parents, the man cackled and ran to her with the knife._

_"Papa help!" She cried out in sheer terror._

_And then as if miracles were indeed real her father, although bleeding from his wounds, grabbed the man to pull him back._

_"Rosella run... Run as fast as you can," He yelled._

_Rosella took a few steps back and without any hesitation, ran._

_Never to be seen again._

* * *

Alexander stopped his little melodrama and thrashed around from Sebastian's grasp.

"You see?" He yelled with his mad grin, he hardly looked like a human being anymore, his pupils shrunk and shook and his cheekbones were sharper," I'll avenge my family name once that child, the child of my whore sister, is dead."

Rosella had tears run down her eyes, this man, he killed her mother and father? He was the reason she was alone? At first she was sad but then she remembered that this man also killed her friends. And she knew from her lessons that he might be found not guilty for reason of insanity judging from his state of mind right now.

Ciel growled," Sebastian I order you to-"

"-Kill him!" A voice interrupted.

Ciel and Sebastian looked and saw little Rosella with Lizzie's arms still wrapped around her, trembling with tears running from her angry eyes," Kill him Sebastian, make him suffer the same pain he gave me, my mother and father. And my friends, make him suffer please."

Ciel, Lizzie and Sebastian were taken aback by the small child's order. She was serious.

Alexander cackled again," Aww is the little girl angry?"

"Kill him Sebastian."

Ciel looked at Sebastian and took off his eye patch as did Lizzie, and spoke at the same time," This is an order, kill him now!"

Their contract seals glowed as did Sebastian's eyes, he bowed his head.

"As you all wish, master, mistress and little mistress," He grabbed the man's head but before he did he spoke," Mistress Elizabeth, I suggest you take Rosella somewhere far away. We wouldn't want her to see do we?"

Lizzie nodded and scooped up Rosella and ran from the alley while Ciel stayed behind to see the job done.

Alexander seemed to be fully unaware of what was going on, his sanity was long gone," Tell me sir, what is that bastard child to you?"

The Earl glared at him and said something he never thought he would say," She is not a bastard child. She is Rosella Phantomhive."

Both Alexander and Sebastian were surprised but the butler regained his composure and broke the deranged man's neck with ease. With the serial killer dead, both master and servant walked out, the only sounds that were made was the tapping of their shoes.

"I thought you were going to refrain from saying that until after the adoption proceedings were done," The demon said with his devilish smirk.

Ciel blushed and continued to walk until he saw Lizzie standing near their carriage with Rosella sleeping in her arms.

"It's over," He simply said to his wife," Sebastian."

Said butler nodded and opened the door to let his masters in. He then got on the carriage and snapped the reins to make the horses move.

While inside, Lizzie began to stroke Rosella's blonde hair and held her in a warm yet tight embrace as if she was trying to protect her from the outside world. Ciel sighed and put his hand on the child's cold hand and caressed the it with his thumb, he then wrapped an arm around Lizzie and kissed her on the cheek she responded by resting her head on his shoulder and began to go into a light slumber. Ciel smiled a sweet gentle smile, that was something he hadn't done in a long time, he started smiling again ever since he took in Rosella; as if her gentle spirit warmed his heart, he closed his eyes also and soon fell into the world of slumber.

Sebastian sighed when he opened the carriage door to reveal the slumbering family,_'Honestly, little mistress was only here for three weeks and already Master Ciel and Mistress Elizabeth plan to keep her. I can never understand humans.'_

If only Sebastian knew that he too also fell in love with the little girl with the sweet and gentle spirit.

* * *

Well I'm done for the night. AWWW Ciel wants to keep Rosella yay! BTW Ciel already knew that Rosella was an orphan, he did plan on keeping her for a while until he found a suitable family but he just couldn't help falling in love with the child. And also Lizzie adores her ^^

Alright my next chapter, I'm thinking about how the high society reacts to the adoption, maybe how Rosella reacts to the servants antics. And maybe I'll make a chapter about the demon hound. It's up to you guys so give me some feedback please.

OH and BTW the first eight chapters were kind of like prologues.

JA ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Ciel was not the type of person to celebrate his birthday, mainly the reason was that his parents had died that day and that he was kidnapped. Every time that day came, he often ignored it but knowing Lizzie, she was persistent on celebrating it whether he wanted to or not. And he never wanted to. But then again, his wife might use her secret weapon, this weapon was small, very easy to carry around, and she was very cute and lovable.

Of course, Lizzie would use his own child against him, knowing full well that he could not say no to his little child. Yes HIS child, after the serial killer of street children was now dead, Ciel and Lizzie told Rosella their intentions of adopting her since she had no living relatives to care for her. Although in fair truth, they found an aunt and two uncles but they all wanted nothing to do with the child for they had believed the rumors of Emily being a prostitute and thought that caring for a "bastard child" would tarnish their name. When Rosella was told that she was wanted as the Phantomhives child, she was happy and she responded by hugging both Ciel and Lizzie, they returned it with equal value.

When word of the adoption spread out over England, there was a mixture of approval and disapproval.

Disapproval because of the way Rosella came to be. Being found in an alley, they did not approve of a common street child becoming a child of nobles overnight. Sir Randall also disapproved of the adoption solely because both Ciel and Lizzie would bring the little girl with them whenever they meddled with scotland yard business, he particularly hated hearing Rosella call herself the "Queen's guard puppy." Despite that, Ciel and Lizzie stood firm against the criticism.

However there was some approval among those in high society. Some have said that adopting Rosella would help lady Elizabeth recover from the loss of her own child, some have also speculated that Master Ciel looked generally happier every time they would see him in the company of the child. They also loved meeting the child and were greatly surprised by her manners, such flawlessness. If only they knew how much Sebastian trained and taught the child, it was a blessing that Rosella was a fast learner.

It also made Ciel smile in amusement whenever nobles who were against the adoption tried to question Rosella's intelligence by asking her near difficult questions. Twice it has happened and twice the nobles would leave utterly humiliated when the child answered all their questions with great and gentle ease. They never did understand that Rosella loved learning and how much she wanted to feed her tiny head with bounds of knowledge.

Still in his thoughts, Ciel failed to notice that he had a little visitor, he only noticed when a little cookie in the shape of a christmas tree was placed on his desk. He looked at it and saw Rosella pearing in front of his desk her blue eyes twinkling, he then looked at the cookie and noticed that it looked like it had writing on it.

It spelled out in red icing," Happy birthday Papa."

Recently Rosella started calling Ciel "papa" and Lizzie "mama." Ciel and shook his head, he got up from his chair and went to pick up his daughter.

"Your mother is stubborn," He said calmly, knowing that Lizzie won.

* * *

NAWWWWWW

I would like to thank:

Paxloria

Rupanzel

Kangal Lover

VampireSiren

1 Hell of a Monster

For reading this story you guys have made me a happy author ^^

JA ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy ^^

* * *

For Sebastion, having a child in the manor had it's ups and downs.

Ups is that whenever Rosella wanted something, she always asked politely.

_Sebastian was just finished putting Rosella to bed when she tugged on his sleeve._

_"Yes little Mistress?" He asked calmly holding the candle stand._

_The small child looked up at him," Sebastian, may I have some warm milk with honey please?"_

_The butler nodded," As you wish."_

Despite that, there were more downs than ups.

Even though Rosella was officially a Phantomhive, she had some habits that needed breaking. One example was that she always tried to do things herself, such as trying to make her own tea when she was thirsty and she didn't want to disturb Sebastian while he was doing his chores. She was forever banned from the stove when she accidently burned her hand trying to get the kettle. There also a habit of her waking up in the middle of the night and taking a walk outside and there was also an incident when she walked in on her parents playing in bed.

Those didn't matter but the one thing that made him so irritated was that the child just **had** to take a liking to a certain grim reaper. Her excuse?: Rosella thought that Grell was pretty.

As for the other servants, they absolutely adored little Rosella.

Bard always tried to impress the little girl with his "awesome cooking skills" although it always ended in catastrophe.

_"Bard, what are you making?" Rosella asked sitting in a chair watching the "cook" do his job._

_The blonde smirked," I'm makin' you a dish that'll put Sebastion to shame."_

_Rosella tilted her head,'is that even possible?'_

_The cook put what appeared to be a salmon in the oven and then he pulled out a few sticks of dynamite and threw them in._

_"BARD WAIT NOT THE-"_

**_*BOOM*_**

_Before the child could stop him, the kitchen was destroyed. As the smoked cleared Rosella was on her hands and knees covered in soot coughing up a storm of smoke._

_"Dyna-*cough-mite*cough**coughs."_

Bard learned something new that day: whenever Ciel was above angry, he possessed superhuman strength that almost rivaled Finny's. He had the black eye and broken arms to prove it.

May-ryn loved seeing little Rosella, she also loved having the child follow her around like a little duckling. When in actuality, the child had to make sure she didn't accidentally grab the shoe polish again.

She was fond of Snake although she was at first wary of his little friends but after they saved her from being attacked by a rapist, she grew to love them.

She was also Finny's good friend, she found his strength quite remarkable. She loved it when he would pick her up and throw her in the air but it all stopped when Lizzie had a heart attack when Rosella didn't come down for a full minute.

Tanaka, he was just happy to have a tea drinking friend. But he was generally happy that little Rosella was able to help the master smile more, even it was only when she was near his fatherly gaze.

* * *

Currently, the master, lady and little mistress were in an open carriage, Rosella sitting on her mother's lap. Behind them was a lesser carriage being driven by Tanaka, while May-ryn, Snake, Bard, And Finney sat in the back. The maid, cook and gardener were singing a little tune.

"Holiday, holiday we're going on a holiday~"

Ciel had a twitch when they sang, utterly annoying.

"Listen to them young master," Sebastian said in great amusement," They're praising you for being such a kind master."

The Earl frowned," I only brought them along because I didn't want the Manor in ruins when we got back."

Lizzie made a tiny giggle with a gloved hand delicately placed over her mouth. Hearing the song made Rosella confused

"Papa, I thought we were going for business," She said looking up at her father, blues eyes clouded in confusion.

Ciel responded by patting her head, careful not to undo the ribbon he gave her, he never could understand why she insisted on wearing it with every outfit she had.

"We are but they don't know that."

They were going to a little village called Houndsworth, it is notoriously known for training vicious attack dogs. Because of their cruel nature to innocent dogs, her majesty ordered the Phantomhives to confiscate the land to build a resort. The queen, like so many, also told them to be wary since they might and will bring their small child with them and she was worried about her well being.

But Ciel and Lizzie weren't worried, they had one hell of a butler.

* * *

R&R please

JA ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Heya everyone, it's your humble servant Ali with good new. Momma has been feeling alot better so I have time to write yay ^^ I was touched by many of the PMs you guys sent me wishing my mom well, I showed them to her and she cried. Well with no further ado I give you this ^^

Quick note: I'm not adding Pluto sadly. He just couldn't fit in the story right so he's out of the picture. Also this is a response to Rupanzel who asked me a question, no I'm not following the anime as I said in the first chapter this story is a manga AU-ish fic. I hope that answered your qeustion ^^

* * *

"It appears we are here," Sebastian said as they approached a sign that said Houndsworth.

The servant looked on in joy until the saw nothing but dangling dog collars and canine skulls. They screamed in terror except Snake.

"Oh I forgot to mention that Her Majesty's resort is yet to be built," Ciel said with ease.

The servants looked down and said," Yes sir."

"Says Oscar."

They made it to the town and noticed the hostile glares the emancipated villagers, Lizzie tightened her grip on Rosella. The carriages then rode by a house and saw a man play with a dog.

"Sit," He commanded, the dog did as it was told.

Roll over," He said, the dog did again, it then went to lick his master.

"ooh, I'll do what he says," May-rin said with a blush.

"He manipulates them with treat to do his bidding," Sebastian said calmly," the dog then welcome a chain around his neck, it fonds over it's master. I simply do not understand."

"Sebastian," Ciel said calmly all though there a hint of surprise," Are you saying that you are not fond of dogs?"

Sebastian made a small chuckle," I have always been fond of cats so you can say that I despise canines."

The Earl looked at his butler and then went," Woof."

Lizzie and Rosella laughed softly.

The carriages continued to move until they stopped at a large mansion, Barrymore castle, the large wooden doors opened to reveal a man and women. The man had short yet wavy white hair with violet eyes, he wore a white suit in contrast of his pale skin. The women a few steps behind him looked almost near identical to the man but she wore a purple maids outfit.

"We presume this is the Earl and Lady of Phantomhive," The man said with a small smile.

The demon Butler nodded,"Yes."

The maid then bowed," Welcome to Barrymore Castle, our master awaits your arrival."

Sebastian eyed the both of them with suspicion, the other servant, mainly the males eyed the maid with heart shaped eyes except Snake.

"She's lovely, yes she is," Mey-rin piped.

Finney blushed at the women's beauty.

Sebastian got off the carriage and opened the door for his master's. Then the man in white saw that Lizzie was holding a child, he then went to pat the little girls head.

"Such a beautiful child."

Rosella blushed at the compliment.

"Angela, show our guests to the master I shall stay here and help with the luggage," The man instructed.

The maid whose name was Angela nodded," Yes dear." She turned toward the doors," Follow me please."

They followed the maid inside where Sebastian took off Ciel's Hat, Lizzie's coat and Rosella's shawl, they were then lead to a room that looked like an office. it looked rather gruesome with the severed heads of animals hung with care on the walls, Rosella, who was placed on the ground after when she got inside, clung onto her father's leg in fright. they continued to look at the trophies until they heard the cracking of an whip and a woman's yelp of pain, their attention was turned to a man beating Angela.

"Who the hell are these Chihuahuas!~? I told you to bring the Queen's guard dogs when they arrived."

Ciel and Lizzie twitched slightly at insult while Rosella was thinking an image of her parents as cute little toy dogs.

The man continued to beat his maid," Can't. You. do. anything. right."

Angela started to cry.

Ciel barked an order,"Move Sebastian."

The man, now dubbed 'monster' from Rosella, raised his whip again but a gloved hand grabbed his wrist before he could do anymore damage.

The man looked at saw Sebastian," What are you doing you filthy Doberman?`! Somebody should train you better. Let me go right now"

"He's acting on my orders." A voice said calmly.

The man looked and spat," Who the hell are you?~!"

"From the sound of it you have already received the letter we've sent," Ciel pulled back a chair for Lizzie and sat down next to his, he then picked up Rosella and sat her on his lap after putting his walking stick on the desk," I am Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive."

The lord of the house managed to release his wrists," You mean to tell me that toy poodles like you are the Queens Dog's?"

LIzzie chuckled," You don't like small breeds lord Henry, well that's hardly fair."

Meanwhile outside, Finney was still in his happy place thinking about the fair Angela. The man in white, who introduced himself as Ash smiled in amusement.

"It seems your little friend has taken a liking to my wife."

Hearing the dreaded word, Finny snapped out of it while Bard dropped the boxes he was carrying, "WHAT?~!"

Ash almost jumped but remained calm," Yes Angela is my lovely wife."

Finny was heartbroken.

Back in the office there was a tense silence as the lords look over paperwork. Angela tried to pour some tea but she was still shaking from her beating, Sebastian took pity on the girl whispered to her.

"Please miss allow me."

He started to pour some when when Henry slammed his hands on the desk," There's nothing to discuss, under no circumstances will I ever sell Barrymore castle to anybody."

"Why is that?" Ciel asked.

Henry looked at the teen and spoke," Because of the curse.

"Oh, what curse," Lizzie asked in great curiosity.

"This village and it's dog have been with us for centuries, anybody whore interferes with is us will be cursed in a most horrible way."

Feeling his paternal instincts rise he ordered Sebastian to take Rosella to the guest room but Angela volunteered to do so. Once the child was gone Ciel spoke with with an amused smirk.

"I am very interested now."

Henry growled," What?"

The Earl sat back with his hands folded," You've peaked my curiosity, I'd like to see this dreaded curse of your's lord Henry."

Henry responded by growling like a dog.

* * *

Ash and Angela gently knocked on the door to the guest room of Ciel and Lizzy. When they heard a faint come on they saw that the Earl and Lady in front of the fireplace reading a book, they even saw little Rosella sitting between them, playing with her doll.

"What is it you need? Asked Sebastian as he gently ran a soft bristle brush on Ciel's coat," My masters are just about to retire soon."

Ash spoke," Please we are begging you, please leave Barrymore Castle, leave this village immediately."

Angela nodded, agreeing with her husband.

"No," The earl replied," we are here to do the Queen's will and we intend to follow it to the end."

"Then don't do it for yourselves, do it for your little child," Ash said almost near desperate.

Lizzie was unswayed, back then she would agree but after a handful of missions with Rosella, she knew that the tiny five year old she called her child was very useful," Is there something you're not telling us?"

Angela trembled," We can't say."

Then a loud howl pierced through the night.

"It's here," Ash said in fright," The demon hound."

Through the curtain was a silhouette of a wolf like creature, Rosella screamed and clung onto to her Papa.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled.

The butler ran to the curtains and threw them open but there was nothing there, he then looked out the window and noticed an eerie green path. Out in the village there was mass hysteria.

"IT'S THE DEMON HOUND!"

"WHO WAS IT? WHO WAS THE PUNISHED ONE?"

A loud knock was heard at the castle, when it was opened it revealed a crowd of the villagers.

"It was James."

The group along with the servant of both Phantomhive and Barrymore ran to a small house, there was a corpse of a man, they were briefly told that a demon dog was terrorizing the village, anyone who opposed lord Barrymore was sure to be punished. The man they saw dead was the same man they saw this morning.

"So it was James," henry said as though he didn't care," He was the bad dog."

A man with a bushy mustaches nodded," yes he broke the minimum of five dog, he had six of 'em."

The lord closed his eyes and nodded," A sixth dog. Then this was suitable."

Bard grew angry,"Is that all you could say?~!"

Henry growled,"This village is under my rule and no one elses. The demon hound protects that."

Soon the villagers started chanting an eerie tune that made Rosella gulp. Two men carried the body all the while still chanting.

"I was certain you outsiders were going to be the demon's next victim," Henry said with a hint of disappointment.

Ciel glared at the man and instinctively held his wife and child's hands.

Back at the castle, the Earl and Lady were clothed into their night clothes and settled on the bed. Sebastian walked in holding a shaking Rosella.

"Sorry to intrude but little mistress was terrified to be alone and asked me to bring her here."

Ciel sighed,"Very well."

once the child was placed on her parents bed, Sebastian took his leave. Rosella lied in the middle, she was still shaking so Lizzie stroked her blonde hair in a warm, motherly way.

"It's okay my little darling," she said soothingly.

The child looked at her mamma and papa with big scared eyes," The demon hound won't get me right?"

Ciel made a soft smile and held his little child close," Nothing will ever come near you. Not as long as we are here."

Feeling reassured, Rosella fell into a deep sleep.

Both Lizzie and Ciel gave her a kiss on the head.

* * *

The following day was filled with woe as the phantomhive servants did nothing but sulk after breakfast. Bard, Finney, Mey-rin and Snake were currently seated outside the castle, the chef had his head on a crate while the others, excluding snake but his friends were included, had dread aura surrounding them.

"Aye, this is turning out to be the worst holiday eva'," Bard said, his cigarette moving to and fro.

"Yes it is," the maid said in agreement.

"Is it too late to hurry and flee?" Snake asked and then added," Says Emily."

Just as the idea of running away sounded like a good idea, Sebastian came walking by with a picnic and swimming clothes.

"Now now, I thought you were all excited about the trip," He said smoothly.

"Yea well that was before," Bard muttered.

The butler made a smile and lifted the items he was carrying," Come now we're on holiday, let us enjoy it while we can."

Just hearing that made the servants and snakes happy again.

At the swimming hole everyone of the servants were having a jolly good time, the water was nice and warm. Snake befriend a few moccasins and welcomed them to his little family of snakes. Finny saw Angela sitting on a blanket on the sand and was about to wave at her until he saw Ash sitting down next to her holding a parasol over her head, poor Finney wanted to drown himself at that moment. At that moment, Ciel, Lizzie and Rosella were sitting on a platform with Sebastian giving them some tea, Rosella was drawing cute little pictures of roses, birds, stars, flowers and dogs in a little green drawing book Sebastian gave her so she can write notes for her lessons. Although it appeared to be a cute little picture of a five year old child in actuality, she was drawing codes.

When she became the Queen's guard puppy, Rosella found innocent little ways to pass down messages of information she was able to gather whenever she would sneak into a place where the culprit in question spoke of his or her plans, using her small size to her advantage to either hide or stay perfectly still and pass off as a doll, her strong point was drawing little pictures. A simple picture of a rose could mean that the culprit was willing to spill blood, a star could mean that the culprit wanted attention, bird could mean that he was watching every single movement of his target. The possibilities were endless and only her loving parents and Sebastion knew what was going on in her little head.

Once she was satisfied with her little artwork, she tore the page out and gave it to Ciel who studied it.

He nodded and gave the paper to Sebastian who in turn left for an unknown destination.

It was relatively peaceful until a few villagers came running, screaming like mad men.

"We caught it," A man said, We caught the demon hound it was James's dog."

"Hurry, the punishments 'bout to begin!"

* * *

A dog was chained to a circular stone wall, it was growling at the other dogs who were used to attack. The villagers were shouting while lord Henry stood there with his arms crossed and smirk on his disgusting face.

"Such a bad dog," he muttered.

"Theres something in his mouth!," A villager shouted.

A man went to the dog and tried to get whatever it was he was holding in his teeth but the dog refused and endured a beating. The Phantomhives and servants watched the ordeal, Finney started to look uneasy.

"release the dogs!"

The dogs began to attack the helpless creature while the villagers cheered and shouted, Finney started to shake violently as memories of his past life invaded his head, he started mumbling to himself until he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Let the poor thing go," He surprised everyone with his yell.

he then ran to a large wooden beam and picked it up as if it were a twig and swung it at the attack dogs with ease. An elderly woman screamed in shock and fainted with two man catching her before she hit the ground. Meanwhile the phantomhives and servant ran to the gardener, they turned and saw the hostile villagers giving them death glares.

As a result, the Phantomhives were chained to the wall with Ciel and Lizzie being chained by the arms and Rosella being a few feet off the ground by her waist while the servant were tied to a post gagged.

"Not so tough now are you," Henry said with wild eyes.

"Lord Barrymore please show some mercy just this once," Angelea cried out with pleading eyes.

"These people have nothing to do with this," Ash added," At least let the child go."

Henry glared at his servants, who in turn flinched at his gaze," Fine then maybe if they'll listen to reason."

He walked to Ciel and grabbed his shirt," if you agree to leave this village and never have the Queen send her lackeys back, i'll let you all go."

The Earl jerked his face away and smirked," Do you honestly believe that a shallow threat like that will provoke us?"

Lizzie nodded," Besides the only demon we see is staring right at us."

Henry's eyes shook as rage fed off him in wild hunger,"Fine then, I'll show what happens to anyone who defy me."

He had the dogs charge with Angela shielding her eyes. Before the dogs could even touch the Phantomhives, Sebastian came and threw all away, Henry was losing his patience and tried to order the dogs to attack again; the dogs walked to the demon growling.

"Such insolent creatures one of the many reasons I despise dogs," he muttered as his eyes turned demon red.

The dogs shivered and bowed in fright.

It was all revealed that the supposed demon hound was a lie concocted by Barrymore in a desperate attempt to keep the power of control he had over houndsworth. The many evidence were in Rosella's drawings, the dogs she drew meant that there was a significant number of dog skulls in the castle and that there was a skull missing from his collection the very day James was murdered. The illusion of the great hound was a projection, the eirir green dust was revealed to be just dust sprinkled on a regular and the fabric that was in the dog's mouth was a piece of fabric from Henry pants, it was the dogs attempt to protect his master.

With the true finally revealed, the villagers turned against Barrymore and apprehended him, while he was screaming in protest.

The next day came very quickly and everyone was ready to go back home. Ash and Angela wished them well and watched as the carriages went off to the distance.

"Ash?" Angela asked calmly," Are you certain that Rosella will be safe with them?"

The man looked at his wife and nodded," Yes my dear." He held her in a warm embrace, nuzzling his cheek in her soft hair," She has suffered so much, she deserves to at least be given the life we never got the chance to give her."

The woman sighed as she and her husband disappeared in a warm glow.

* * *

OMG a shocker!

Ja^^


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy ^^

I'm depply sorry it's short but I hope you can sense some emotion in it

*spazzes like Grell* I'M A HORRIBLE WRITER!~!

*emo corner*

* * *

"Well Ciel what are we going to do?" Lizzie asked with so much excitement in her voice.

It was May the first and to the Lady of Phantomhive it was a day worth celebrating, it was Rosella's birthday. During the adoption process, Ciel found out the the child was delivered at the same hospital his aunt worked in, the records showed that she was born on the first. In all honesty, he simply didn't know what to do, it was his little child's first birthday with a family since she was three, he had asked her what she wanted to do, all she said was that she just wanted to be with him and Lizzie.

"Lizzie I believe she just wants to be with us for her birthday," he answered,"She is still trying to adjust to large crowds, if we a big deal out of this then she will end up being too frightened. to enjoy her own birthday"

At first Lizzie pouted but she understood greatly.

The day was spent with Rosella meeting her grandparents and uncle for the first time. needless to say, she didn't take a fancy to her grandmother nor her uncle. She then went to find Grell in the forest and spent some time braiding his hair since she like it for being so soft. Sebastian had to keep watch of her, thinking to himself on how on earth an intelligent child like the little mistress took such a liking to someone like that reaper.

Later that night Ciel read her a story before she went to bed, it the novel Les miserables. He never quite understood why the child liked it so much.

After he was done reading, Ciel got up and kissed her little daughter goodnight," Sweet dreams darling."

As he left he heard Rosella say something she never said to him before," I love you Papa."

Instead of replying he simply nodded and left. For the first time in years, Ciels heart was full of warmth and happiness, he smiled to himself.

* * *

That's right Ciel, children have a tendcy to do that

Oh well R&R please

JA ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Rosella happily skipped to her father office, wearing a dark green dress with her little boots, her hair was pulled back by her red ribbon. Her lessons were done for the day so she went about doing whatever made her happy and that was be with her Papa. She may not of looked it but she was a Papa's girl through and through, Ciel always lavished attention and care on his adored adopted child while in return Rosella gave her father unconditional love, something that only a child could give to a person who suffered through so many hardships. She was always curious about him though, he never told her much about himself despite her constant questioning, she was always curious about the mark on his back. She spotted it entirely by accident when the creepy lady was trying to change him, no matter how many times she tried to get an honest answer, Ciel told her that it was a shard of his past that he refused to erase. Since then Rosella never asked again, respecting her Papa's privacy, as she made it to the study she heard yelling from Ciel and a foreign man.

'Papa never yells at clients,' She thought to herself, silently she pressed her ear on the thick door.

"I don't care if she is your niece's child," She heard her papa yell," You' are not taking her. She's mine!"

She then heard a man's voice chuckling," You sound just like a father. How can you raise a child when you are one yourself? And besides that, she's my dear little niece's daughter, you did come to me to inform me of her."

"You only want her now because of her noble status!"

Rosella gulped,"Papa?"

She reached to open the door until a bandaged hand gently grabbed her wrist, it was Agni.

"Let me take you to the dining room Liṭila ēka," He said with a worried look in his eyes.

Before the child could speak, the Indian man picked her up and took her away from the conflict that was erupting in the office of the Earl.

'Kali be with us,' he thought.

Ciel was always a patient man, he never let anything irk him but this man in front of him. this bald fat man wearing the expensive clothing had the nerve to come to his manor and take his precious child away. He was not having it, when he adopted Rosella, he kindly asked the queen if it was possible for her to terminate the rights of possible family members that rosella might have. She could not do that unfortunately but she did say that if any family members tried to take custody of the child, all little Rosella had to do was decline them and their rights would be automatically terminated.

"Let the girl decided," The man, who identified himself as Lord Nicholas Everly," I am quite positive she would want to be with her blood relatives."

The Earl nodded and had Sebastion go to retrieve Rosella, he hoped that his little child would refuse her uncle. He never told her about her power to easily terminate her family's rights over her if he did then she would not make the decision on her own.

Sebastian came back with child in tow, Lord Everly glared at the child, she wasn't at all what he had in mind but if he took the child the moment she said yes, which he believed with all his heart, then maybe his family name would flourish since she was cared for the Phantomhives, the most powerful family of nobles in all of Europe.

Rosella saw the man and gulped and kindly introduced herself with a smile," It is a pleasure to meet you I'm Ro-"

Everly cut her off," I know who you are child, do you know who I am?"

The girl's smile turned into a frown and bluntly said with her best 'Ciel' face," A gentleman with the manners of a common street dog."

Ciel smirked his approval and motioned the child to come to him while Lord Everly grew red from embarrassment of being out in his place by a mere street child.

Quickly regaining his composure he spoke," Well little one, I am your uncle from your mother's side. I am here to take you home."

Hearing that made Rosella tilt her head," I am home."

The bald man shook his head," No what I mean is that I want you to come live with me."

"Sorry sir but I wish to stay with my Papa and Mama," The child said calmly hugging her father.

Everly was taken aback," You mean to say child that you would rather stay here with people who are not you blood relatives instead of your own kin?~!"

Rosella glared up at the man," Pardon me sir but since when did you ever consider me as your family? Where were you when I lived in the streets after my birth parents were brutally murdered? And I was made fully aware by my Mama that you and two aunts had no desire to take me in." She smirked to herself when the man's meaty face grew red from embarrassment and became sweaty," I believe we are done here, Sebastian kindly show this man to the door please."

Said butler nodded," yes little Mistress," He motioned to the man," Kindly follow me please.

The man grumbled but complied.

With him gone, Rosella made it known to her Papa that she wanted him to carry her. He did and carried her to the garden were Lizzie was having tea, it was the only thing from making her going to the office and giving that man a piece of her mind. She hoped that Rosella told the man no, she loved that little girl more than her own life. She helped her recover from the loss of her son and when she would dote on her adored adopted child, Lizzie unknowingly helped Rosella recover from the loss of her own parents although she had little to no memory of them. Like Ciel, the Lady of Phantomhive also lavished care and attention on Rosella, she was the bright light that helped heal Lizzie's injured heart. She always smiled whenever the little girl would look up at her and smile and saying innocent 'I love you''s.

"Mama are you alright?" Rosella asked when she saw her mother staring at her tea cup.

Lizzie broke out of her thoughts and smiled she saw her little child in Ciel's arm," I'm fine my little darling. I was just... thinking of what pretty clothes I'm going to buy you when i make a trip to london next week.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched," Lizzie please don't buy any frilly dresses next time, my eyes are still hurting from that gaudy pink dress you gave her."

The women then glared at her husband," Rosella adores that dress."

"I do rather like it papa."

The rest of the morning was spent with the parents bickering about what dresses Rosella should and should not wear but it was clearly obvious that Lizzie was winning. The child sighed and left her parents to find Sebastian, she was thirsty and wanted some of her favorite strawberry rose champagne tea along with a small cake. Sebastian said no to the cake but informed Rosella that her tea will be ready for in five minutes, she thanked and told him that she would be in the library catching up on her reading.

As she walked in the room filled with books, a hand threw itself over her hand with a cloth, it smelled terrible, she tried to fight off the force but it was too large for her.

Before she knew it, Rosella's world became black.

* * *

Oh no Rosella`!`!'! I hope Sebby can find her, since she never made a contract with him like her parents it's going to be impossible. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!~!


	12. Chapter 12

That last chapter showed that Rosella was kidnapped by an unknown person let's see what happens. Will Bassie find her even thoguh she isn't his contract? I'm a tad bit worried about the kidnappers, llittle Rosella has one HELL of a butlwer who has sworn to serve the Phantomhives and she is a Phantomhive. And don't forget, her best friend is a gee.. I dont know hm... A GRIM FREAKIN' REAPER!~!

Let's see what happenes shall we?

* * *

Sebastian gently knocked on the door that lead to the library while a hand was on a cart that held Rosella's tea.

"Little Mistress," He called out calmly," I've brought your tea as you requested."

When he didn't hear a response he grew suspicious.

"Little Mistress?" He opened the door and saw that the window was broken out and a little scarlet ribbon was on the floor with a few strands of blonde hair.

"This is terrible," The demon butler said and looked at the tea he prepared," The refreshments will all be wasted now."

* * *

In a dark room a man lit a cigar while a brandy was in his hand," Well that was easier than I thought."

He looked at the lump that was in the corner of his grand living room, Rosella was tied up with a blindfold over her eyes. Nicholas was a man who always got what he wanted, right now he wanted Rosella. His plan was to take the child and make her "disappear" because she was the only thing that was in the way of the large fortune her mother inherited after the matriarch died, when he was first informed of the brat existence, he thought nothing of it; until it was shown that the fortune was now her and that the only way for him and his sisters to inherit it was that Rosella had to be outta the way.

"Well child now that I have you," He said with deep greed in his eyes," Why don't we get to know each other hm?"

Rosella, who sat up after she came to, looked at her captor by following the sound of his voice," I have nothing to say to you. The moment I rejected your so called invitation to live with you, your rights over me were terminated."

Nicholas growled," You think you can scare me brat? Right now I have men around the estate to care of your loving parents."

The little girl gasped in terror, earning another smirk on the fat mans face," What's wrong, scared for them?"

Rosella shook her head and then smirked back, her infamous 'Ciel' smirk," No, I'm a tad bit worried about your lap dogs. Do they know how to fetch?"

"INSOLENT BRAT!" The man yelled and began to stomp on the childs body in furry. He then went to alert his men to infiltrate the manor but he didn't get a response. All he heard was static.

Meanwhile, Rosella was able to shake somethin was was around her neck, a small oval shaped locket she received when her adoption was officially finalized and when she received the Queen's blessing as her guard dog. Sebastian gave it to her, telling her that the inside of the locket contained a pentagram seal, the same seal that was on her parents eyes. He told her that if she was wearing it and was ever in danger, all she had to do was simply call for him and he would be there. She never used it as she was alway with her parents so she summed it up as Sebastian's way of giving her a little bit of security. but at this crucial time, it wouldn't hurt to at least try.

With a big voice, Rosella cried out," Sebastian help!~!"

Nicholas who was dealing with his absent men gave the girl a swift and hard kick on stomach," SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!~!"

"Well thats hardly a way to treat a little lady," A smooth voice ran throughout the room.

Rosella than heard the sound of something she never heard before but recognized another voice," You monster I'll teach you for hurt my sweet little red angel!~!"

She took it back, she was now worried about her kidnapper.

* * *

The next chapter will be about Bassie getting the distress cal

Ja^^


	13. Chapter 13

*superman theme* GO BASSIE!~!

* * *

Sebastian walked around the manor,Seriously, where could the Little Mistress have gone? it's unlike her to play around like this."

Indeed he was right, Rosella only played around when she felt the need to. He knew when those needs came and she didn't have any of them, he decided to walk outside when he heard the sound of bodies dropping. The demon wandered to the forest and saw Grell writing something in his little book around him was a small army of hitman, recently killed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with woe in his voice, he didn't have time for this.

The red reaper looked up but he didn't go and try to glomp his 'Bassie' like he always instead he pouted," Aw~ come on Bassie, I've finally been given time off to see my little red angel and this how you treat me?"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitch," Well you've come at a bad time, the Little Mistress is missing."

The moment those words entered his ears, Grell turned paler and he dropped his 'to die' book. Ity only took a few seconds for him to finally respond.

"WHAT!~?"

Before Sebastian could even tell the reaper to shut up, a strange sensation overcame him. He was receiving a distress call, a call from Rosella.

"Grell follow me please,"_ He said,'Can't believe I just said that._'

For once, grell became serious and nodded.

* * *

With great and gently ease, the demon and reaper made it to a mansion that obviously wanted to show off it's wealth. They ran to a room where they saw a man stomping on a bound Rosella.

"Well that's hardly a way to treat a little lady," He said smoothly with a smirk, although deep down he was planning painful ways to make this man suffer.

Although he knew that a certain reaper was going to be worse. Without hesitation, Grell started his death scythe.

"You monster I'll teach for hurting my sweet little red angel!~!"

Rosella who was still blindfold gulped," oh dear."

Lord Everly pulled out a pistol and pointed it at them with a shaking hand,"If ... You come any closer I'll-I'll shoot you."

"Oh no," The little girl gulped trying to get up.

Everly began to laugh,"Worried about your little friends eh?"

In the past she would be worried about her butler and friend but she knew better, Rosella was finally able to sit up with her legs on either side, during which her blindfold fell off, she had a small stream of blood on the corner of her mouth and there was no doubt she had bruises on her body.

"No sir, I'm actually worried about you."

Nicholas looked at the blunt child and grabbed her by the hair, ignoring the squeals of pain. She then felt the barrel of the gun near her head.

She was really annoyed now,"Honestly sir, are you really this cowardly to threaten the life of a child?"

Sebastian smirked," My, my Little Mistress, it looks like he hasn't been taking care of you. you haven't even been gone for a day and already you look like a common street child again."

Rosella glared at the demon, even though he was only teasing her, she hated it. Even Grell knew better than to tease the child at a moment like this. Everly trembled and drew back the hammer.

"Can you hurry it up please," The child asked,"He smells."

"But if we come any closer, he might kill you."

"BASSIE~! I DON'T WANNA PUT MY LITTLE RED ANGEL ON THE DEATH LIST."

Rosella was still calm but she looked sad," What do you mean? Are you saying you won't listen to me anymore?"

"No, of course not," Sebastian stated," Nothing has changed, I'm still your butler till the very end."

Nicholas began to twitch,"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Little Mistress, just say the words."

She never did this before so she tried it," This is an order," her locket began to glow," Please save me!"

Everly pulled the trigger but he ended up pulling the air, he looked and saw Sebastian holding the gun and effortlessly crushed it with his hands. Show off, Rosella thought to herself but then again, he always liked to put on a good show for her.

"Now sir, kindly let go of my Little Mistress," The demon said with a smirk.

After he said that, Everly's arm was torn clean off, his bloodcurdling screams deeply annoyed the little girl, blood sprayed from the arm and landing on the child.

"BASSIE DON'T BATHE MY ANGEL IN BLOOD~!" Grell cried out after grabbing Rosella and setting her on a nearby chair.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and began to calmly break the ropes that held his small Mistress.

"Oh look," Grell said with glee he was looking in his book again," This gent is next on the 'to die' list."

Everly who was still in agony looked up at the man in fear,"Please... have mercy.."

"Bassie, I suggest you take the angel home, I don't want her to see her dear friend be bad."

Sebastian nodded and took the child.

"Bye bye Grell, " Rosella piped with innocence despite what had just occurred.

They were just outside when the screaming happened, as he walked, Rosella looked at her locket.

"So this is like a contract?"

"Technically no," Sebastian said as the sun began to set," As I have told you before, the inside of the locket only contains the seal your parents and I have. It was their wish that you don't make a contract with me."

Understanding, the child fell asleep in her protectors arms.

* * *

Well I'm done yay. Next pending chapter, Rosella learns how to deal with a cheating business man when Mr. Damiano comes over. What do you think?


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys I'm here to say that for the next three weeks, I won't be doing my quickly updates because I have night classes. But I was able to make this so please enjoy.

WARNIG: OOCness

Don't own the content from Les mis

* * *

"Little Mistress, it is time for you to wake up," Sebastian said pulling back the white curtains.

Rosella's eyes scrunched shut when the sudden light hit her eyes but she woke up nonetheless.

"For breakfast today we have a lightly poached salmon along with a delicate mint salad and yes you are going to eat it, your father does not care if you hate eating green foods," The demon butler said with that part of salad in a strict tone while he poured some tea," There is also toast, scone and french bread accompanying it. Which one would you like?"

The Little Mistress was still rubbing sleep from her eyes when she was told this, shaking her head she spoke," Toast please."

For todays outfit it was another simple yet elegant dress with a shade of scarlet red to match her ribbon, it was a gift from Grell, that reached her shins. Sebastian then combed her hair which was starting to grow, he then placed her locket around her neck.

"Your schedule is open for today because you must get ready for a visit from Mr. Damiano."

"Mr. Damiano? Is he in charge of the factory that supplies stuffed animals in India?" Rosella asked after Sebastian clipped a rose on her ribbon to add elegance in the child.

"Yes. I see you have been listening to your fathers private meetings again," The butler said with an amused smirk.

The child blushed in embarrassment, it was not her fault she was curious. If she was going to inherit the Funtom Company then she was going to have to learn about important clients and since Ciel would not tell her saying that she was still too young then she was going to have to learn herself.

He led her to the dining room and sat her at her usual seat.

"Good morning Papa, good morning Mama," she greeted her parents with her innocent hyper voice.

Ciel responded with a nod while Lizzie happily responded.

"Rosella?" Ciel asked with a strict fatherly tone," Have you been listening to my meetings again?"

The little girl gulped and started to eat her salmon quickly, her Papa never liked it if he heard that his child was spying.

The Earl sighed, taking the silence as a 'yes'," Rosella, you will learn about running the company when you are older. Right now you must enjoy your young life as much as you can."

The youngest Phantomhive sulked after she finished her meal," Yes Papa."

Lizzie sighed at the scene, Ciel acting like a father was just so cute but then she noticed that something was just not right," Rosella darling..."

"Yes Mama," the child asked with her spirits raised.

The Lady of phantomhive pointed at an innocent bowl, the mint salad," Eat. Now."

Rosella shook her head in protest,"Mm-mm."

"Eat it now young lady," Ciel said irritated," It is not going to kill you."

"You don't know that," the child cried.

"Sebastian, Finny," The parents called out.

The two servant came in without a second to spare, Finny held the child while Sebastian force-fed her the food she refused to eat. All the while she was kicking and screaming, who the thought that Rosella was a picky eater, she always ate everything that was put on her plate but whenever greens were in front of her, she would either play with it with her fork or completely ignore them altogether

Several minutes passed and finally the salad was finished(Sebastian had an imprint of a boot on his face as a result) and Rosella was given a very long lecture about her behavior from Ciel and Lizzie.

Currently she was sitting on a chair with her hands on her lap and her head down in shame. Ciel was pacing the floor in his study, talking about how etiquette and manners were an important aspect for a noble child.

"And furthermore, I will not have you misbehave in such a manner when our guest arrives young lady, what Sebastian puts on your plate you will eat it all. understood?" he said finishing his sentence.

Rosella looked up at her father and nodded,"Yes Papa."

Ciel sighed and knelt to her eye level,"You do know I'm only saying this for your own good right?"

The child nodded, earning a small kiss on her forehead.

"Now then, since you want to know the family business," The Earl said as he stood up and scooped his child," I'll tell you about tonight.

Rose then noticed a mischievous glint in his eye. That only meant one thing. It was time.

Time for a new game...

* * *

It was about four in the afternoon when Mr. Damiano finally arrived. The garden was now a traditional stone garden after a most unfortunate accident occurred while Sebastian was tending to the master. He was impressed, Tanaka led him to the study where the Phantomhives were waiting, Rosella hid behind her mother when Ciel greeted him. Currently they sat down to a game that was just made from Funtom, lizzie had her little girl on her lap as they watched, since Rosella was so small for her age and had a tendency to sit incredibly still for long periods of time, she looked like a doll and Mr. Damiano began to wonder.

"My my Lady Phantomhive," the italian spoke when the girls somehow caught his attention, a rather unwanted attention as Damiano made no effort to conceal his lecherous gaze on Lizzie," You have a cute little doll with you. A new brand?"

Lizzie was offended but let it slide and made one of her cute fake smiles," No sir, this is my cute little daughter Rosella," She then looked at her still child," Rosella say hello to Mr. Damiano."

The little girl finally moved, making the man jump-adding a secret delight in the child- in surprise,"Hello sir."

Damiano regained his composure,"Hello little one," He then turned to Ciel, " As I was saying, the progress we've been making with the east Indian factory is quite astonishing. We already have the making of top-notch staff."

"Bewitched of the eyes of the dead," Ciel said with complete calmness, "What terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn."

The Italian was slightly confused for a moment before realizing that the young Earl was talking about the game.

"Right now is the perfect time," Mr. Damiano continued, "we should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor forc-"

"Go on," Ciel said, leaning back and closing his eyes, "it's your turn."

"Oh, yes, I just spin this, then," Mr. Damiano said, leaning forward and taking his turn, "okay, then, five spaces. Now what I wanted to ask you. Perhaps you could contribute another 12,000 pounds to support the expansion. I believe it would be quite a profitable adventure for you, My lord," Mr. Damiano added for good measure, "and I would consider it an honor to help expand the funtom company-"

"Lose a leg in the enchanted forest," Ciel stated, completely ignoring what Damiano had to say.

"Huh?"

"And it's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?" Ciel stated.

"Oh, I see," Mr. Damiano spinning the spinner again. It landed on six. "Right, I move six."

As Mr. Damiano was about to move, Ciel stopped him, "you don't. That's three."

"What? But-"

"You lost a leg if you recall. Now you only move half the number of spaces."

"Oh my!" Mr. Damiano moved only three spaces, chuckling, "this is a gruesome board-game isn't it? Is there no way for me to restore my leg, then?"

"I'm afraid once something is truly lost, sir, that one can never get it back again," Ciel said, Lizzie held her child close on impulse, knowing full well that awful feeling. He reached across the table and snatched the spinner from Mr. Domiano's hand.

"Your body is burnt by raging flames," Ciel read in a chilling tone that sent shivers down the to two females although they were quite used to it.

The tension easily simmered down when Sebastian walked in announcing that dinner was ready.

"Ah, dining in out in the exquisite stone garden," Damiano said with glee, much wanted glee for himself," Shall we go then?"

Rosella hopped off Lizzie's lap and walked to her papa, her silent way of asking to be carried, Ciel always knew that.

He got while picking up his child at the same time,"Very well, we will finish the game later."

The man rose a brow," Is there any need to finish it? Its obvious I'm going to lose."

Lizzie rose and with total grace and elegance she walked to her husband and child,"Ciel does not have a habit of leaving games unfinished. It has been like that all his life."

As they walked to the door, Damiano mumbled under his breathe,"How childish."

Ciel turned his head and glared but shrugged it off.

* * *

"On this evening's menu is a dish of sliced raw beef, Donburi, courtesy of our Chef, Bardroy," Sebastian said, placing the dishes onto the table.

The Phantomhives and Damiano eyes widened at the menu. If Rosella could easily recall, this was not the original menu, she remembered that it was supposed to be a roast when she snuck into the kitchen for a sweet but after hearing Bard's name, she immediately figured out what happened.

_'I need to remind Papa to take away that blasted flamethrower and all the other contraband Bard hides,'_ She thought to herself,_' and also...'_

She stared at her smaller bowl of meat,'_ Do they really expect me to eat this?~!'_

"A pile of raw beef?" The older man said, looking shocked and depressed, "and this is dinner?"

"Yes," Sebastian said, looking slightly amused but respectable. "But surely you have heard of it. This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work," Sebastian said, lifting the bowl into the air and his voice rising in volume, "that is the wonder of DON BURI!"

Damiano was in utter shock and confusion

"This is a token from my master, to show his thanks for your work on the company's behalf,"

Sebastian said, placing the dish back down, "he wanted you to know that it's much appreciated."

"Now that's our Sebastian!" Finney whispered in a bush nearby

"He saved the day again!" Bardroy said.

"This is wonderful!" Damiano Said, "this is the wonderful hospitality of the Phantomhives!"

"The wine we selected tonight was carefully selected to compliment the meal," Sebastian said, beckoning for MeyRin to come in. When she didn't, Sebastian leant over and whispered something in her ears which made her step shakily forward.

She started trembling to the point where she spilled the wine but before everything was ruined Sebastian was able to grab the tablecloth and in fluid motion was able to sweep it away without disrupting the dinner.

Damiano finished his meal and noticed the sudden change.

"My apologies, I had the tablecloth removed because it had a slight stain," Ciel said, gesturing the tablecloth now wrapped around Sebastian's' arms.

Lizzie and Rose made a quiet sigh of relief and went back to their meal, as always Rosella ignored the green food that came with it, one glare from Ciel later it was all gone. After dinner was done with, the four were back inside the study with the guest complementing the dinner.

"Now then, about the contract..."

"Before we discuss that, we must finish the game."

"Ah yes, I do have another appointment so perhaps we could-"

"Children can be very demanding about their games," Ciel stated, looking Mr. Damiano in the eye, "surely you wouldn't want me to get upset."

"No... no of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone."

He got up and walked to the door, brushing past Sebastian who came with tea.

Ciel had Rosella on his lap this time, his nose wrinkled at the scent of weak tea, Italian tea was definitely not his cup of tea.

"Rosella."

The girl looked at her Papa with intense curiosity.

"Are you ready to learn the Funtom business?"

"Yes Papa."

Ciel got up with her still in his loving arms and sat by Lizzie," In exactly five minutes look out the window."

Rosella was confused but nonetheless smiled as she nodded.

* * *

During those five minutes, the family heard screams of pain, Ciel and Lizzie smiled in an almost sadistic way as if they were enjoying a show, Rosella just sat there with a tilted head. After the limit was up she got off her Papa's lap and walked to the window where she saw a man limping away from the manor, screaming in an unattractive way.

The child was not amused, she immediately knew who it was"How unattractive, he sounds like a pig being carried off to slaughter Papa"

Lizzie got up and walked to her child and held her hand in a motherly way,"What a presumption, first he sells the factory without telling us and then he has the nerve to ask for more money did he think to retain our trust?"

Ciel also walked to the window to join his family, he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders while a hand was on his child's head," Rosella, this is how we deal with those who think they can betray us. Are you sure you want to be exposed to this world?"

The child looked up at her Papa and nodded,'I am a Phantomhive Papa."

* * *

Later that night Rosella was put into bed, she had a long day and wanted to sleep it all away. Ciel read to her as always, it was the last page of Les miserables, there could not have been a better relief for him.

"...The night was starless and very dark. Without doubt, in the gloom some mighty was standing, with outstretched wings, awaiting the soul. The End."

He closed the book and placed it on the nightstand," So in the end, he dies."

Rosella was looking up at him with big yet sleepy eyes," he died a happy man papa."

"How could he be happy? he deeply traumatized his daughter by dying," Ciel calmly said as he tucked in the child and placed the doll in her waiting arms.

"He turned from hating when he was shown kindness for the first time by the bishop and he learned to love when Cosette was placed in his care," Rosella piped up at her Papa," Almost like you and I, Mama said that when I came along, you smile more. And whenever I hear the monster man talk bad about you, I never believed him because you are always loving and gentle; even though it is very true."

Ciel smiled gently, it was true, Rosella made him remember how to smile again. He was still learning how to be a father and there was still some needed time for adjustments. He patted her head and kissed her head as he always did and then Rosella did something she never did, she got up and gave her father a little kiss on the cheek before lying back down.

"I love you Papa."

Ciel was in shock, he placed a hand on his cheek and calmly whispered," I... I love you too Rosella."

He left the room and shut the door behind him, for the rest of the night; that smile never left his face.

* * *

The cuteness!~! And also, Ciel you're worried exposing your child in the business world but with the gaurd dog stuff, you take her with you? Somethings not right about this at all.

JA^^


	15. Chapter 15

A request a reader made so I wrote it down for him.

* * *

"Papa, I have more information on the robberies," Rosella piped, walking in Ciel's study after knocking and waiting for a response.

She walked to him and sat on his lap as always and showed him her book of codes. Stars, birds and a heart with a ring inside. Ciel smirked in approval, patting her head and giving her a Funtom chocolate bar as her reward, he then noticed that Rosella had slight bruising on her cheek that wasn't there this morning.

"Rose what happened?" Ciel asked calmly but in a distressed fatherly tone that was almost nonexistent

Rosella just opened her reward when she was asked this question, Ciel was a bit overprotective of her despite that he was willing to let her go on dangerous missions alone, even if it was only to gather information.

"I had a run in with some kids I used to know when I lived in the streets," She said with an embarrassed smile," they said that I wasn't the girl they knew and tried to rob me, I just about called for Sebastian when one of them punched me."

She giggled at her carelessness," I'll be more careful next time Papa."

Ciel sighed and called for Sebastian to interview possible suspects in this case, Rosella walked off to enjoy her treat in the library to catch up on her reading. She hated lying to her father but she thought that he would find it funny if she had told him the truth.

In reality, the reason those children attacked her was because she didn't know them. In fact, she didn't recognize any of them, they were heartbroken and then they became violent and tried to beat some sense into her.

Rosella sat down on the big plush couch and opened her favorite book. She compared herself to Cosette from Les Miserables, after being taken in by Jean Valjean, she also forgot about her past life.

"I guess it also happens in real life," Rosella thought to herself as she began to read The Raven.

* * *

I'm guessing that because she was loved and all, Rosella forgot about her past life.

I'm taking requests now so if you have an idea feel free to PM or review.

JA^^


	16. Chapter 16

I hate my life. I think I should give up on finding my true love.

* * *

Rosella paled when she heard the news, she was called to the game room where her parents were playing chess, they had something to tell her. Grandmother was coming to visit.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Ciel and Lizzie each raised an eyebrow.

"No darling you did not," her mother explained.

That did not tame the pit of fear and dread she felt within her stomach, the little six-year-old gulped and looked at Ciel.

"Papa, I swear, I will never spy on your meetings again. Please don't make me go through with this."

The Earl crossed his arms," Rosella, it is not like you to act so stubborn in such a way."

The child gulped," I apologize Papa but... Grandmother is not my favorite person."

Rosella shuddered at the thought of Frances's intimidating gaze and the look she gets after seeing the child. When she first meet her new grandmother, it was not pretty.

"What on earth do you mean? Mother absolutely adores you," Elizabeth mentioned with a tilted head.

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of," The blonde child gulped.

True, France Midford absolutely adored her grandchild. When she had first found out about Rosella, she was-as expected against it. Just the thought of having a street child for a grandchild, it was just too damaging for her and her family name. To confront her daughter, Frances and her family showed up at Phantomhive manor to see the child, coincidentally it was during Rosella's sixth birthday and Rosella was fencing with Elizabeth. The moment that the lady of Midford saw that near flawless fencing from the child, she loved her grandchild and lavished her with affection; grooming her as her next successor.

But Rosella did not like the affection, at all.

"I would prefer her mean and scary," She sighed as she sipped her tea,"Then again, her hugs are scary."

_'So Little Mistress hates over affection?'_ Sebastian thought to himself,_'But Lady Elizabeth is her mother...'_

* * *

The young child of Phantomhive thought she was going to die of suffocation when her loving and adoring grandmother hugged her.

"My little fencer it's been so long since I've seen you, you have grown up," Frances said with

joy.

"Thank you grandmother," Rosella said with her muffled voice.

Frances arrived earlier as planned-although it came as no surprise- the moment she laid eyes on the little child dressed in a wine colored dress with white lace cuffs and ruffles, she ran and hugged the child after picking her up. Rosella, who was turning blue, turned to Sebastian and gave him a silent order to help her.

"Lady Frances, it is a pleasure to see you again," he purposely had his hair messed up.

It distracted the woman long enough for the child to wriggle free and run to her mother.

"Still sloppy as ever," Frances growled grabbing a fist full of the butlers hair.

Sebastian flinched," I was born with this hair ma'am."

"No excuses!"

'Forgive me Sebastian,' Rosella thought watching her butler and friend getting his hair forcefully combed back.

Ciel watched with great amusement,'Over affection runs in the family I see.'

First it was Edward with Elizabeth, than Elizabeth with Ciel and now Marquesseness Frances with Rosella. after Frances stopped 'fixing' Sebastian, she walked to her son-in-law.

"You've finally grown a few more inches I see," She said sternly," And you are starting to look like your father more."

The Earl gripped his walking stick a little tighter," Thank you for the compliment."

Frances then turned to Elizabeth," How is your fencing young lady?"

"Improving with every practice mother," The lady of Phantomhive answered.

"And Rosella's fencing?"

"It is going rather well grandmother," The child answered, petting Emily her favorite coral snake.

Frances glared at the reptile that now wrapped around her precious grandchild's wrist,"Honestly Ciel when are you going to tell your footman to keep his snakes away from the child?"

"Snake has made it clear to his friends that they should not go near Rose unless it is necessary. However, Emily is allowed to be near her as her bodyguard," Ciel explained to his mother in law for the third time.

Elizabeth nodded," And also she adores Snake's friends, Emily is her dear friend."

Rosella smiled and Emily nodded in agreement.

"For today's tea we have the little mistress's favorite strawberry rose champagne." Sebastian, with his hair pulled back, announced pouring the warm liquid in the Marquis's cup, she took a dainty sip.

"Smells heavenly and it tastes divine," she complimented," I do hope you limit the serving amount."

"Of course ma'am, Sebastian always gives the Master and Mistress only two servings each while Little Mistress gets only one serving. Says oscar," Snake answered for his mentor.

Rosella pouted, she loved her favorite tea.

"No pouting!"

She was caught again," Yes grandmother."

* * *

I made a little bit longer but not that much, I have big plans for the next chapter. I'll give you a hint... it involves Ash and Angela ;)

Also, I'm still receiving lemon choices for teen Rosella and Bassie. I don't know what to choose they're all so good, ah well the contest is still on so if you ever have the time; fire up Word and give it your all ^^

JA ^^


	17. Chapter 17

The ultimate climax of the story part one.

* * *

Elizabeth's breathing became faint with silent tears falling down her pale face.

Those people... The people who killed Ciel's parents... They came back and kidnapped her and stole her unborn son from her. She was only six months along, she knew it was going to be a boy. She felt it in her heart.

Ciel was surprised when she came to him and placed his hands on her stomach to tell him to news. He was also scared of what would happen if other people knew of the pregnancy, they were still young; being forced to marry early after the Campania incident. But after his initial shock, Ciel felt... happy, a new little life growing inside of the girl he loved more than his own life. He loved the child dearly also, when Lizzie's stomach started to swell with their child, Ciel would always gently place his head on it and feel to movement his son would do, sometimes he would kiss the stomach as his way of kissing the child.

But the happiness did not last long, while on a trip to visit an aunt, Elizabeth's carriage was attacked. Her maid Paulla was injured trying to protect her and Elizabeth was kidnapped by mysterious men in black robes. She was not sure how long she was held captive but all she cared about was her unborn child, Elizabeth was given enough food to help her child survive.

It was only until the masked men dragged her from her cage kicking and screaming for her husband and cut out her son. She screamed as the pain coursed through her pale body with each rip of her flesh and the stab of the rusted knife. The shrill cries of the baby brought her back to her senses, for a brief moment, her little boy had Ciel's hair but she did not see his eyes. She never had to chance too as her son. Her flesh and blood, was carried to the alter, his cries were silenced for good.

Ciel and Sebastian barged in just seconds later, too late. Ciel saw the remains of his child with rage and sorrow he ordered his demon to slaughter everyone but Lizzie. Elizabeth was near death when she reached for her husbands demon and willingly made a contract with him, despite Ciel's plea's. She wanted to live, live until Ciel's revenge was complete that would be when Sebastian could have her soul.

The dead child was named Vincent Andrews Phantomhive. He was buried in the same graveyard his grandparents were also buried. Ciel and Elizabeth fell into a state of grieving afterwards, they both drowned themselves in work and the Lady of phantomhive even refused to go to balls anymore.

One day Ciel decided to go for a walk in the city even though he hated being around other people, Elizabeth stayed behind to watch the servants.

The Earl was rather enjoying his walk until he found something he never saw before. A little child in rags looking up at him asking for money, he left some gold coins but after feeling something gnaw at him for the rest of the morning, he ordered Sebastian to retrieve the child.

Elizabeth was surprised when she saw her demon butler carry the child in the manor, she asked Ciel and he told her everything. She visited the child while she was sleeping in the guest and immediately, she was in love.

That child became their little daughter they loved dearly: Rosella Rachel Phantomhive.

* * *

Rosella placed the white flowers on the grave and walked to her Papa," Is he my little brother or big brother?"

Ciel made a small and scooped her up," Your little brother, he would have been only a year when you came."

He, Elizabeth and Rosella were visiting Vincent jr.'s grave after the small child began to ask questions.

"Papa, Mama, if Vincent lived. Would you still have taken me?"

Elizabeth looked at Ciel waiting for the answer. She did not know what her husband might say.

Rosella started to slip downwards, Ciel hoisted her back up, he looked at her cute face and smiled warmly" Of course I still would have."

He was not lying, he still would have taken Rosella and raise her with love, even if his son lived.

They heard the sound of a pair of footsteps approach from behind, Ciel turned and saw...

TBC

* * *

Cliff hanger~! Will update in 2 days

JA ^^


	18. Chapter 18

The ultimate climax of the story part two.

* * *

Ash and Angela each stood back with a surprised gaze.

"Please forgive us for startling you Lord Phantomhive," The white haired male spoke with his hands up in defense," We were on our way to visit you and your gardener informed us that you were here."

Angela in a black dress with white trimmings nodded," So we thought that we should pay our respects."

She held the lilies to show that she was not lying.

The older Phantomhives nodded and walked aside so the visitors could lay down the flowers on the grave. Angela gently kneeled down and did a small prayer. Sebastian came and escorted Elizabeth and Rosella back to the manor so Ciel could talk to the couple alone.

"How are things going in houndsworth?"

Angela after praying stood up and spoke," Lord Barrymore was executed last Wednesday, he kept insisting that the demon hound was real."

Ciel made a slight nod," I see.."

"We left shortly after," Ash added," Angela and I are planning on going to America, that was why we came, to see if everyone was doing fine."

"Everyone is alright, thank you for your concern," The sun began to set, giving the graveyard a hint of beauty if that were even possible, the earl took this as a sign to go back," I must be going now, good day. And I wish you luck on your journey."

He tilted his hat and turned to walk away.

"Wait Lord Phantomhive?"

The teen stopped," Yes?"

Ash who also stood up asked him a question," Do you love Rosella? Are you willing to die for her?"

That question echoed in the Earls head, he was certain that people who saw him with the child knew exactly how he felt about his little child.

"Of course, I love my daughter more than anything. She is the only reason I even smile anymore," He finished his statement with a smile that they could not see," And yes, I am willing to die for her."

'If it were even possible, I could even give my soul for her.'

He walked away giving the couple time to think.

"it's almost time isn't it," Angela said to her husband with a worried gaze," Father is really clever at this sort of thing."

Ash nodded," Yes, but he knows what He is doing."

A soft glow emitted from them and drastically , their appearance changed. Angela was no longer a silvered haired violet eyed women, she was now raven haired with soft blue eyes. Ash was also different his hair was blonde and his eyes were green as emeralds.

"Let us go.. Emily."

They disappeared in a soft glow.

TBC

* * *

Up next!~! The final chapter!

JA ^^


	19. Chapter 19

I lied ! This story is not going to be finished for a while (originally it was but I just couldn't let it go)

Chapter summary: Ciel fondly remembers his first father-daughter talk.

* * *

"I am a bit hungry Sebastian," Ciel muttered, walking back into the manor," Is it almost dinner?"

Sebastian nodded he took his masters coat and hat," it will be ready in a couple of hours, I believe Mistress Elizabeth and Little Mistress Rosella are in the Library right now."

Ciel nodded and made his way to the room, as he opened it he saw Elizabeth with Rosella on her lap while she read a fairy tale story. The small child saw him and hopped off her mothers lap to run to him, she gave him a big hug.

"Papa, mama is reading a book about a woman who is going to die," Rosella piped," It is really good."

Elizabeth smiled and closed the book, making sure that her finger was on the page she was reading,"It's Snow White, the queen was just about to put on the red iron shoes."

Ciel shook his head while patting the little child's head, he scooped her up and carried her to the couch. He sat her between him and Elizabeth and listened as the Countess finished the story. Rosella giggled at the ending, " That's what you get for being jealous ma'am."

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked her child after closing the book and setting it on her lap.

The blonde child nodded," jealousy is a bad thing Mama. She got what she truly deserved."

Ciel smirked," Really now." He poked her stomach, earning a little squeak from the girl," is that what you think?"

Rosella nodded, she hoped that her papa was not going to do what she thought he was going to do. She remembered the first time her Papa tickled her. And Ciel remembered also.

_"What do you mean she is not coming?" The Earl demanded from Mey-rin after she went to the manor to fetch Rosella._

_The clumsy maid grew flustered," I tried to get her out of her room, I did. But she refuses to leave, yes she does."_

_Ciel sighed in frustration and got out of the carriage," I'll take care of this Sebastian, watch over Lizzie."_

_The butler made a single nod," yes sir."_

_The teen stormed through the halls of the manor and made it to the double doors that had led to Rosella's bedroom. The Earl and Lady were planning on taking the child to Paris for social reasons and to spend time with their new adopted child. They had the carriage ready and all of the necessary belongings were packed, it was time to go except the small child had refused to leave her room._

_As he opened the door, he found the girl sitting on her bed with her back showing to him, she was staring out the window. She was wearing the simple sky blue dress she was given when she first arrived at the manner about three months ago._

_'Three months? It had been that long?' The Earl thought to himself," All right young lady what is going on?"_

_The child who was sitting Indian style, crossed her arms," I ain't goin to stupid France."_

_" 'Ain't' is not in the English language Rosella," Ciel corrected calmly._

_Rosella sighed," Sorry. I am not going to stupid Paris."_

_Shaking his head, he walked to the child," I figured you would say that. That is why I sent the carriage without us."_

_He picked up a pink stuffed rabbit with a black bow tie and a top hat._

_Rosella turned her head at her new adopted father," Liar."_

_Ciel smirked," Do you want to bet."_

_"Fifty quid," She said bluntly._

_The Earl chuckled in amusement," Alright I did not."_

_The child held up her expectantly," Cough it up."_

_" I will," He place the bunny on the bed and then knelt to the child's eye level," As long as you tell me what is troubling you."_

_Rosella sighed, " I don't want to go to that social."_

_"Do you honestly believe I want to expose you to the environment I live in?" Ciel asked calmly," If it were my way, it would be little by little."_

_The child glared at the man," What would you know? You were born into this life, I'm just a street child."_

_"No, you are not young lady," Ciel once again corrected," You are Rosella Rachel Phantomhive, the daughter of Ciel and Elizabeth Phantomhive." He held the child's hands," I know I may not understand what it was like, living on the streets, begging for money or trying to find ways to survive."_

_He placed a gloved hand on Rose's delicate cheek," But I do understand what it is like to adjust in a different environment. I want to be a good father and Lizzie wants to be a loving mother for you, we just need your help."_

_He poked her on the stomach, she squeaked._

_"Now will you please go to Paris?" Ciel asked standing up," Please?"_

_He then started to tickle the child repeating 'please' over and over again while the child squealed in laughter._

_Rosella laughed out loud," Okay, okay, okay.."_

_She hopped off the bed and grabbed her fathers hand," But you still owe me fifty quid."_

_Ciel lowered his eyes," Right."_

"Papa?"

The Earl broke out of his thoughts to see a little Rosella looking up at her father, he patted her head and held her close," It was nothing."

* * *

I'm sorry it was short but I promise I will write a longer chapter. If I could not meet the needs for my readers then what kind of writer would I be?

JA ^^


	20. Chapter 20

Yay I'm back from LA. I had fun but I missed my lovely computer *cries*

Well here's a lovely chapter

* * *

_'Why must nobles constantly travel from their homes in the country just to go to another in the city?'_ Young Rosella thought to herself during the long carriage ride from the manor. She was becoming more and more like her father every moment of each passing day, and it was not her attitude for traveling.

Her mother had noticed that Rosella, the child who once lived in the streets for nearly two years after her birth parents tragic deaths only to be found and taken in by Ciel and his wife, was starting to pick up many of Ciel's mannerisms. Aside from her sweet and gentle nature, Rosella was almost like a miniature version of the Earl. When needed she could and would be as cold and manipulating towards individuals and she was not hesitant to have the family butler do the dirty work for her. Randall was not pleased to see the child act like the Earl he deeply hated and made no attempt to hide it, he was later insulted by the sharp-tongued child.

"It is very much normal for nobles to migrate during the seasonal changes Rosella dear," Elizabeth spoke after she noticed the small child's annoyance.

She sighed and held her favorite doll-the very first thing her papa ever bought just for her-tighter against her, " I understand Mama. At least I might be able to see Soma and Agni again, Papa do you think Agni will make his curry again?"

A tick made itself known on Ciel brow," If you ask him politely then he maybe he will."

Rosella smiled with her blue eyes closed," Yes sir Papa."

No matter how many times he has heard that, Ciel just could not fight back that warm fuzzy feeling he always felt every time his little girl called him 'Papa.'

The carriage halted to a gentle stop and the door opened to reveal Sebastian.

"We have arrived."

"Hey Ciel Elizabeth long time no see," Announced the Bengal ruler with great cheer, his joy was amplified when he saw the little Phantomhive child," And you brought Rosella!"

"Soma!" Rosella cried in great joy while running to her friend to give him a hug, the only time she was ever allowed to slip out of the character Ciel and Elizabeth created. Sometimes the little child hated her new life as a noble because of the many rules and restrictions that came with it but her parents were fair, they gave her rare times to break it. And being with the Indian prince happened to be one of them.

"Lord and Lady Phantomhive it truly has been awhile," Agni proclaimed happily, he also noticed Rosella who was happily being swung around by the prince.

"Ah, little Rosella. Accompanying your family I see."

Ciel sighed and placed two fingers on his temple," Well we certainly can't leave her with the idiot trio now can we?"

"Not after the last time," Elizabeth added, she grimaced thinking what had happened. Never again leave Rosella with Mey-rin or Bard.

Rosella was put down and she walked up to the tall indian man," Agni may I please have some of your delicious curry for dinner tonight?"

The man smiled," Of course Liṭila ēka. I shall get started right away."

"Thank you," The child said with a smile, she turned on her heel and walked to her parents.

* * *

"For todays piano lesson little mistress, you must play Mozart's Piano Concerto No.23 In A Major, K 488 Adagio," Sebastian instructed the small child in his tutor mode, his glasses perfectly placed over his eyes.

Rosella looked at the score while she sat on the bench in front of the grand piano," it looks hard."

"Now now little Mistress," The man coolly said, placing a finger under the child's chin and turned her head towards him," Because it is hard, if you can do this you will gain confidence. That is my method as a tutor."

He closed his eyes with a smirk," Do you have a problem with my educational policy."

The small child could only glare at the demon.

"Alright then little mistress," Sebastian opened his eyes and walked away to stand by the piano," Now play."

Rosella took a deep breath and gently pressed her fingers on the ivory keys, she played according to the tempo. She imagined the flute, the clarinets, the bassons, the french horns and the violin she was certain that Sebastian was playing in her head. The large room echoed with the soft music, Rosella felt as if her soul was at peace and she wanted her Papa and her Mama to feel this way again.

Although they tried to hide their sadness when they would see her, they could not conceal it from their eyes. To the young girl, deep down they missed their true child who never had the chance to live out his life but that did not mean they didn't love her. Rosella continued to play until she gently quieted the last note of the song, turning it into a gentle hum that echoed in low vibrations.

She turned to Sebastian and waited for commentary.

He clapped slowly," Well done Little Mistress, now play it again until you can fully master it without the score in front of you."

The little girl nodded and played again.

* * *

"Rosella you are fully aware of the real reason we came to London correct?" Ciel was walking down the hall of the second manner when he asked the question to Rosella who was holding his hand that held the family ring. Her lessons were done and she went off being her usual self and that was be with Ciel.

The blonde child stared up at the man, "We do not live in northern Ireland so it is not for Orangemen's day."

It was a comment that was heavily laced in sarcasm although faint, Ciel could not have been prouder.

"Correct, the queen called for us over the recent reappearances of boys who have disappeared three years ago," The Earl explained.

Rosella raised a pale eyebrow, "Why is that an issue for her majesty? Was it because someone of noble status was involved?"

A nod was her answer, "It was suspected that the Former Earl of Trancy, whom was well known as a secretive pedophile, was responsible but it was never proven."

"Former?"

"He died three years ago of old age," Ciel had cold chills running down his spine," I only meet him once, I could not have left fast enough."

_'He probably tried to seduce Papa,_' the child deducted.

"Well anyway," The earl coughed," I have some details of the investigation I want you to read, we start tomorrow."

With a nod Rosella piped in a smile, "Yes Papa."

* * *

Examining the Scotland yard reports, The Heir Of Phantomhive easily deducted that the Former head was responsible for the disappearances because she had discovered that one of the boys had the seal of the Trancy's in his possession when he was found. She drew in her journal to report her findings, a spider being the seal that was what she drew.

As she was finishing her report, Rosella felt a demonic presence surround her. It was not Sebastian because if it was then she would have felt her locket pulse in his presence, placing a hand over the silver pendant she opened her mouth to call for him, only to be engulfed in numbing darkness.

* * *

"I have brought her your highness," a tall man in butler attire and glasses over his eyes announced holding a limp body over his shoulders.

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes smirked," Good."

He licked his lips, a faustian contract glowed on the muscle.

* * *

uh-oh Alois is here *dun dun dunnnnnn*


	21. Chapter 21

Enjoy ^^

* * *

_In the dark of the night, Rosella looked around her large room after waking up from a another nightmare. Her large blue eyes, glowing in the bright moon light, darted from one corner to the next, she kept hearing the sounds of a frog, although it was quite normal in the country. Hyperventilating, the child looked down at her blanket covered body, it looked like it was moving and it was not her body breathing._

_With a deep breathe, Rosella pulled the covers back._

_"AAAAHHHHH!"_

_Ciel chuckled in amusement while he gently brushed Rosella's flaxen hair with a soft bristle brush. The little one was sitting on the large bed of both her parents room after it turned out that she found a frog in her bed and she was deathly terrified of them, Elizabeth was away visiting her family leaving the two alone for one night._

_"A frog huh?" He asked the child," Well you know what?"_

_He gently tucked a lock behind her ear, "You should have kissed it. It might have turned out to be prince charming."_

_Rosella made a disgusted face, " Gross."_

_Ciel chuckled again," Not for you silly, for Mey-rin."_

_"You would have her kiss a frog?"_

_he shook his head," No," He hoisted the child to his lap, "Toads appear to be her specialty. Big old ugly one with tongues like this."_

_He stuck out his tongue._

_Rosella giggled, " It is not."_

_"Is too, how else is she ever going to get a husband, huh?"_

_Ciel began to tickle Rosella to get answer from her._

_"I don't know," The child squealed in laughter."_

_He stopped and spoke," There's that smile and this time I think it went all the way up to your eyes."_

_He hugged her, smiling as he always did when the child was near," I love you my little girl."_

* * *

"Papa !?" Rosella's eyes burst opened and she pushed herself up abruptly.

She looked around and noticed that she was not in her room but in a room she never saw before. With a gulp she placed her hand over her chest to retrieve her locket but she felt nothing.

"Ah you're awake," an unknown voice called to her.

Rosella looked to the door of the room and saw that it was man. He had blond hair and blue eyes, he wore a long plum purple frock coat, a forest green vest with black lining and a black back, a white button-up shirt, black shorts, long black stockings, brown high heel boots with purple laces, and a charcoal ribbon tied around his neck.

"Who are you?" The smaller one demanded.

The man smirked," I am Alois Trancy and this place little one, is your new home.

* * *

"Sebastian have you located her yet ?!" Ciel practically sounded desperate.

The butler bowed," I have my Lord. Little Mistress is in Trancy Manor but there is a demonic barrier surrounding it, it will take some time to get through."

"Does it look like we care !?" Elizabeth shouted, hot tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks, "Get her now! That's an order!"

"I will," The demon responded and left the room.

"Don't worry Lizzie," The earl tried to comfort his young wife, he pulled her in a soft embrace, "He will bring her back, you know that."

The woman was now hiccuping, "I know but... Oh Ciel, we already lost one child. I don't know what to do if we lose our little Rose."

Ciel agreed, he in all honest truth did not know what he would do if he never saw his little girl again.

* * *

Something's going to happen!


	22. Chapter 22

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Rosella just simply looked at the man and spoke," What one earth are you talking about?"

She tried her best to hide the anger she had.

Alois simply smiled, "I am going to be your new daddy that is what I am saying."

The smaller one glared, pushed the sickly red satin blanket off her, jumped off the bed and made a direct line towards the door. Alois grabbed her forearm, almost crushing it.

"You are staying here."

Ignoring her obvious pain, Rosella glared daggers and ordered, "let me go this instant."

A hand made contact with her face, throwing the child to the ground. She placed a hand on the reddened skin with wide eyes, Rosella looked up at the man.

"You see what you did?" Alois asked, his hand was still in the slapping stance," You made Daddy angry."

"You are not my Papa," Rosella yelled out, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

Alois smirked, his eyes becoming colder, " True I am not. But Ciel is not either, you are nothing but a replacement."

"Thats not true, Papa loves me and so does Mama!"

She was slapped again. This time, Rosella did not look at her abductor.

"It is about time you stop lying to yourself. the Phantomhives only took you in as a replacement for their dead child, once they have their own child they will simply throw you away," Alois smirked when he saw that the little girl's eye widened.

There was a silent pause making the air thick until the child broke down into sobs, feeling betrayed by the man she once called 'Papa' and the woman who was her 'Mama'. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small locket, Rosella's locket, he dropped it near the childs crumpled form and turned to leave.

"I will have Claude retrieve you in thirty minutes," Alois spoke, he closed the door slowly.

Rosella looked to see if the man was truly gone, seeing no one she grabbed her locket. She checked to see if it was truly hers and not a replica. It was not.

"That was too easy," She whispered to herself, she opened the locket and brought it near her lips.

"Sebastian, come get me now please."

The double windows blew open by a gush of cold wind, blowing out the fire from the fireplace making it dark. Sebastian stood before the child who was smiling at the sight of her friend.

"You called?"

Rosella simply sighed and walked to him, " I want to go home, it's an order."

The demon smiled and scooped up his little mistress, "I was going to do that anyway."

safe in his arms the child looked up at the butler, "Mama and Papa must be worried."

Sebastian sighed," Yes, they are."

Rosella didn't want to imagine the pain, " Well let us go. I have a bad feeling about the butler they have here."

The butler smirked and held the child tightly when he jumped from the window.

* * *

Ciel paced the floor of the sitting room biting his nails in stress, it had almost been three hours since Elizabeth ordered Sebastian to find and retrieve their daughter. Elizabeth sat on the couch staring at the fire, absentmindedly holding her little girl's favorite french doll.

It was silent, only the sound of wood burning and Ciel's footsteps on the carpet filled the room, they hated the silence. Ever since Rosella came into their lives, phantomhive manor was filled with laughter and smiles, just as it used to be, and Ciel; his smile came back. That wonderful smile that was thought to be lost forever, it was all because of that child, she brought it all back.

The door opened, making the Earl and Countess snap their necks in a sudden jolt, it was Sebastian and then running in was Rosella.

Ciel did not hesitate, he grabbed his child and hugged her in an embrace so tight, almost as if he would lose her the moment she was gone. Elizabeth joined in, happily kissing Rosella's face and stroking her little face. Sebastian left shortly after.

* * *

The small family nestled together in the large bed, Rosella in the middle while both of her parents arms were around her, their little way of keeping her safe. The little girl looked at them and finally spoke.

"Papa, Mama?" She got their attention, "Why did you adopt me?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "What brought this on?"

The child bit her lips and played with her fingers, " It was something that ugly boy boy told me. He said I was just a replacement and that you would get rid of me once you had your own child."

"That's not true," Elizabeth spoke with outrage, "In no shape or are you a replacement."

"Your mother is right Rose," Ciel spoke he pointed at the little child, "You are our child, our only daughter and heir. And we love you no matter what."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "Please do not ever forget that."

Rosella smiled and closed her blue eyes, " I love you..."

She fell asleep before she could finish but she still got her kisses from her parents anyway.

* * *

R&R please

JA ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Enjoy ^^

* * *

"A year? Already?" Asked Ciel while he finished his final report for the queen. After what had happened, he decided to keep his wife and child away from the case for the time being.

Elizabeth nodded with a smile, putting down her cup of earl grey crème tea, "Yes Ciel. I have recently realized that it has been a year since you have found Rosella."

_'A year?_' thought Ciel, he has no idea that much time had passed, " I see."

"I spoke with her and she said that... she wants to go back there. For a little while," His young wife said, whispering the last part.

Ciel was surprised but then thought about it, "I believe she just wants to remember where she came from that's all."

Elizabeth smiled in agreement.

Sebastian walked through the halls of the town house to look for the little mistress of the house, he was ordered to take her to the carriage to go to the alley where she was found. He found her drinking tea with Tanaka while the elderly man told her stories of Ciel's parents.

"Great grandpa? Do you believe grandpa and grandma would have loved me also if they were alive today?" She asked, sipping the green tea Tanaka gave her.

the man laughed softly and patted Rosella's blonde head, "Of course little mistress." He knelt to her eye level and smiled, "And if you ask me, I believe Rachel would have spoiled you rotten by now."

The child giggled, it was cut short when she felt her locket pulse, Sebastian was near. She turned and saw the man who bowed, "Little mistress, sorry for interrupting but it is time to go."

Rosella nodded and went to say bye to her friend, she saw that he reverted back to his smaller form but waved nonetheless.

"Bye great grandpa" She piped happily.

" Ho, ho, ho."

* * *

The carriage ride was silent as the Phantomhives were driven to their destination. Rosella, wearing a pink dress with a purple jacket, had butterflies in her stomach just thinking about going back to that alley- the very alley she lived for, what she believed, a lifetime. She could never figure out how she managed to survive out there but she was glad that she did long enough to be found and loved by the Phantomhives.

Both her parents looked at her while her attention was occupied by looking at the scenery. They noticed how healthy Rosella looked, when she was first brought to the manor, she was gaunt and fragile to the touch. She was filthy, it took Sebastian almost 20 minutes just to clean her legs with a sponge they were that filthy. When it came to food, it took time for Rosella to get used to the rich flavors, she ate plain broth and toasted bread with water on the side until she used to it and then the table manners she had were atrocious; it was quickly resolved right away. Her hair, it was quite long but horribly tangled and dirty, there was an attempt to brush it but Rosella kept wailing from the pain so instead it was cut.

A year later one could not guess that the Phantomhives only daughter was once an orphan living on the streets. Her once gaunt cheeks were now filled out nicely, her short boyish hair grew to her shoulders, it was shown that she had wavy hair. Her table manners and manners in general were that of a perfect noble child, she carried herself well.

The carriage halted, meaning that they had arrived to the area.

* * *

"It's... smaller than I remember," Rosella said to herself. Looking at the dark alley that was once her home, she noticed that it was narrow. How did she ever manage to fit?

Ciel had a hand on the child's shoulder while Elizabeth held her hand.

"If you are looking for that unsightly street child, you will not find it there."

The family turned to see a woman in her late fifties, wealth and luxury was evident in her attire, something Ciel and Elizabeth always avoided.

"Good riddance in my opinion, I could never go through here to my favorite shop without that little urchin asking for money," She sneered, failing to see the disgusted look from the young Earl.

"Papa, Mama I believe I am done looking at my former home," Rosella calmly said, her Ciel face plastered on.

Elizabeth nodded, "Sebastian."

Said Butler nodded and followed his masters, Ciel turned his head and smirked at the shocked look on the woman's face. How unsightly, he thought.

* * *

"I did see her from time to time, she was the most awful one," The child explained during the ride home, "She used to spit on me, a lot."

Ciel recognized the woman as the wife of a business client, she had a reputation. It was going to be damaged after he was done with them. Elizabeth sighed when she saw that murderous glint in her husbands eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not even think about it Ciel," She told him with a strict time, knowing full well that he would listen, " What's done is done."

Realising his breath he did not know he held, the Earl deflated, " I suppose you're right L-"

"Sebastian stop the carriage!"

A squeal interrupted him.

The carriage halted in the middle of the forest with Rosella flying out, darting into the white forest.

"What are you doing?!" Rosella!" Ciel yelled out for his daughter, running after her with Elizabeth. Sebastian following, just as curious to why the little mistress told him to stop.

A howl echoed through the dense forest, Elizabeth thought the worst and was getting ready to yell an order until the trio found Rosella, sitting on her knees in the cold snow, rubbing the belly of a great white dog. She was smiling from ear to ear, the dog was whining happily with its tail wagging and on it's back.

"I missed so much my friend," The child squealed with great excitement.

Ciel relaxed and smiled, "Rosella don't scare us like that." He scolded gently, "who is this?"

The child looked up at her father and blushed at her carelessness, "I'm sorry papa, I was just too excited." She got up and gently brushed the snow from her pink dress, she happily petted the large dog on the head after it got up, "This is pluto. He was, in a way, my protector when I lived in the alley. He used to keep me warm during winter and he also bring me food. One day he disappeared, I thought I would never see him again."

She then looked at Ciel and Elizabeth with pleading eyes, " Papa, mama may we please keep him?"

Ciel rose an eyebrow, "Rosella, a dog a rather large responsibility."

"Please Papa," She pleaded again, her blue eyes almost twinkling.

Elizabeth gave in and looked at her husband, "Ciel, I believe this is the first time she's ever asked for something for herself."

"I suppose." He looked at his daughter and smiled, "Of course."

"Master, don't I get a say in this?" Sebastian asked, his jaw tightening and eyebrow twitching.

"No." Came from all three.

"You're going to love it here Pluto," Rosella whispered to her friend stroking his snow-white fur.

The dog barked in agreement

* * *

Later that night Pluto was happily snuggled next to his mistress while she slept in her bed, her arm draped over him like the old days. Sebastian tried to make him sleep outside but Rosella was not having it, she ordered him to never make the dog sleep outside which he reluctantly obeyed. Just then Pluto woke up and began to whimper, it woke up Rosella.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What's wrong Pluto?"

Her friend all but whimpered but then went back to sleep, the child rose a brow but she shook it off before going back to sleep.

A translucent hand appeared and tucked her in a sweet gesture while another hand gently patted her head. Rachel smiled as she was tucking in her grandchild, making sure she was nice and warm, Vincent also smiled, he loved his granddaughter very was a shame he could not meet her though.

Two more translucent figures showed up and they stroked the slumbering dog.

_"You finally found her, good boy."_

With that said, all four disappeared.

* * *

R&R please

JA ^^


	24. Important Message

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!** **3 minutes ago**


	25. Chapter 25

Enjoy ^^

* * *

"Rose, no matter what. Do not make yourself seen nor heard for three hours," The Earl of Phantomhive spoke very seriously to his young child who was sitting on a chair in her father's office, in front of the oak desk.

Elizabeth, standing beside her husband, nodded and then spoke herself, " If you need anything call for Sebastian."

The young child just stared at her parents with big curious, her head tilted. Pluto was sitting beside her, his head also tilting. They were always like this whenever Sebastian announced that a certain acquaintance was coming, this person must be very dangerous for Ciel and Elizabeth to hide her, since Rosella had almost meet everyone her father and mother's acquaintances; her favorite was Diedrich because she loved teasing him, even stealing his cakes and sandwiches when he was not looking.

"My lord, my lady. He has arrived," their butler said with ease.

They nodded and gave Rosella their serious looks.

"Remember what we said?" Ciel asked.

The child nodded, "yes sir Papa."

She got off the chair and walked out of the office, Pluto following her.

When she was gone Ciel rubbed his forehead, "Honestly, he is going to be the death of me."

"Master, why do you insist on hiding the little mistress when he arrives?"

Elizabeth answered for her husband, "Because knowing him, he will try to make her wear that awful clothing or worse."

Ciel rose from his chair and walked to Sebastian, Elizabeth following, "Where is he?"

"In the drawing room," The demon answered.

They entered the room and stopped dead in their tracks, flesh turning cold and pulses racing. In the drawing room was Lau, his eyes closed as always, and his 'sister' Ranmao who sitting on her 'brothers lap as always, in her arms was a very annoyed and disturbed Rosella Phantomhive.

"Ah, my lord and lady. Look at this sweet little child Ranmao found walking the opposite direction, " He said with a smile.

The child glared daggers at the man and tried to break free from the woman who was holding her, Ranmao responded by patting her head like a cat.

"Cute," She said, no emotion in her voice.

Rosella shivered and tried once again to break free.

"Lau. Do tell your lap girl to let go of my daughter," He ,managed to to say without a growl although Elizabeth kept a firm grip on his hand.

The chinese man, his eyes always closed, pouted, "But Ranmao has taken a liking to her."

The girl on his lap hugged Rosella tighter, suffocating her between her breasts. The child blushed and tried again to get out, she now understood why she was told to hide.

"Please let me go," She finally spoke. Her voice muffled.

The woman complied and Rosella ran to the safety of her mother's arms, clinging for dear life. Elizabeth held the child close and sat down on a chair opposite of Lau, trying to keep the child as far away from him as possible.

"Rosella dear, this is Lau. He is an acquaintance of your father," She explained to the child who gave the glare of death at the man and the woman.

Rosella made a harsh whisper, "I don't not like him."

Ciel sighed and sat by his family, becoming serious, "Now Lau, what is your business here?"

Maybe a meeting will keep him from killing this man.

* * *

"How could you let her escape?!" Alois backhanded Claude with furry glowing in his blue eyes, "Did you not sense that other demon entering the premises?!"

The demon simply stared at his master, " I apologize."

The teenager growled and looked out the window of his study, '_ I was certain that psychologically torturing her would work. Just what is that girl anyway?_'

_'Whatever, I shall make her mine!'_

* * *

The meeting with Lau ended well, even though Ranmao kept staring at Rosella with her emotionless, non blinking eyes, they left leaving the family alone. It was dinner time and today's dish was a french meal by request of Elizabeth.

The Hors d'œuvre was Foie gras with mustard seeds and green onions in duck jus. Ciel noticed that his young daughter was still fuming over the whole incident. He did not blame her, Lau and Ranmao always had a tendency to make bizarre first impressions.

"I understand that you dislike him Rose but Lau is very useful," He tried to reason with the child but knowing her, Rosella was the most stubborn child in the world. He wondered where she learned that.

The child cut a piece of her liver and stabbed it with her fork, "I understand Papa."

She placed the food in her mouth and chewed it slowly, she found out in her own way that if one chewed their food slowly, they could easily taste all the flavors that were put into it. Sebastians cooking was simply amazing, she could not get enough.

The main course was Bœuf bourguignon with a small dish of ratatouille on the side. A peasant meal, Ciel thought but knowing Elizabeth, he would not talk. The countess smiled when she saw her husband eat the meal and smiled, she ate her meal in ladylike flourish.

"I see you like it Ciel," Elizabeth spoke, sipping her french wine, perfectly aged, she thought.

He dabbed his lips with a napkin, "It appeases me."

Typical Ciel, Elizabeth smiled and looked at Rosella, "And what do you think of the meal Rose?"

There was silence.

"Rosella?"

The child had her fork in her mouth as she sat there staring at the food before her, she had just eaten the beef of her dish. It was delicious but Rosella felt something that was somewhat familiar.

"Rose?" Ciel called for her but she didn't listen, or could not hear him.

In her head, the young child began to remember, something but she could not picture it. Her world became black.

* * *

_'Eat up darling,' A beautiful woman instructed her small child, she smiled in the most warmest of ways._

_The small child ate while a man patted her head. He smiled._

_'Rosella what do we say?'_

_The girl looked at her father and then stared at her mother, 'Thank you mama.'_

* * *

Rosella woke up with a jolt of electricity running through her body. She realized that she was in her room, on her bed with her parents on either side holding her hands. Both Ciel and Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rosella, are you alright?" The earl asked the girl calmly, not wanting to show how frightened he was when his little child fainted.

The child smiled, "I am fine Papa. The food was so delicious that I fainted at the taste."

Elizabeth giggled, "Was that it? That is a relief, your father almost worried himself sick."

Ciel blushed but let it go, he gave his daughters hand a squeeze, "Rose, please. Do not scare us like that ever again."

He was still fragile and so was Elizabeth. Rosella knew that she could not promise that but she tried.

"I will Papa Mama," She piped, earning a kiss from Elizabeth and a hug from Ciel.

There was just one thing missing though.

"What was for dessert?"

Her father chuckled and let her go, "Honestly Rose is that all you ever think about?"

An enthusiastic bod was his answer, he shook his head and spoke.

"_Mousse au chocolat_, Sebastian will bring to you later, after you rest."

Elizabeth frowned, "But Ciel, the sugar will keep her up all night."

As her parents once again bickered over what was best for their child, Rosella thought to herself. Who were those people in her dream? And what made her faint?

* * *

R&R please

Remember to keep spreading the word about the evil SOPA!

JA ^^


	26. Chapter 26

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Ball knocked into ball and Sir Randall frowned down at the board before he moved away. A bad shot, Ciel noted with an amused smile. Beyond the door, the sounds of pounding feet and shouts were easily distinguished. Diedrich was there, eating the sandwiches that were placed beside him. He had his guard up when it came to his food.

"Quite the commotion going on out there," Randall commented idly.

"Ignore them," Elizabeth said with little to no concern for what was going on outside the game room, she took a sip of of her strawberry champagne tea from her cup. She set it down, not making a single sound as the porcelain hit the table in front of her, "You should know by now that this is very normal in the phantomhive household."

The Commissioner frowned but spoke, not hiding his malice, " Have you any progress of the missing boys?"

Ciel smirked, "We have, in fact we have longed solved the case and reported to the queen. I just never informed you due to some... incidents."

He side glanced at his young daughter as she snuck beside Diedrich's plate of food and, like always, stole half of his food and ran to her spot. Which was always Ciel's lap, she happily curled up and munched on one of the sandwiches she swiped.

"Hey!"

Diedrich was ignored but he chose to let it go, Ciel was Vincent's child and Vincent was very protective of Ciel when he was younger. There was no doubt that the Earl would protect the child sitting on his lap the same way he was protected by his father.

Randall gritted his teeth, "You have already finished?! For how long? Since when?!"

Elizabeth spoke, " We finished the very first day we received the letter."

The countess smirked at the man's furious expression.

The commissioner eyed the child Rosella, she had finished her stolen food and proceeded to walk around the recreational room probably out of boredom, as if she did not notice the tension. Then again, she must chosen to ignore it, Rosella Phantomhive was famous for that; only listening or paying any attention only if it benefited her. Randall knew in his mind that the Phantomhive had something to do with this, he was certain that she was brainwashed and molded by that wretched Earl and his devil wife.

The child stopped in her tracks and picked up something before turning her head towards the fuming man, " Sir Arthur, have you any information of the burnings?"

The man snapped his towards Rosella who was very amused at his shocked expression, "How did-?!"

"Word travels fast in the underground sir," She explained, kicking the ground as if she wanted to act innocent, " Over the past week, several women have mysteriously combusted and died in the streets of London. Surely you know."

Ciel, very proud, smirked.

Rosella then smirked, " Papa, Mama and I will gladly help. As long as you prepare a suitable reward for us."

She walked passed Randall, slipping something in his pocket before resuming her place on Ciel's lap.

The commissioner reached in and grabbed something, he opened his hands and growled in humiliation. In his hand were two small white marbles.

* * *

Well I'm going to write about the women who were burned to death.

Also if you didn't see The Heat then you don't know the ending. Ain't I a stinker?

JA ^^


End file.
